Scars Of Robert's Rebellion
by RedAquilla
Summary: Eddard Stark finds himself in a position that was never meant to be his and with the task to rebuild his family and lead the North into prosperity. An arduous task if not for the help of his wife the Lady Ashara Dayne who will make sure to be there for him and help him in any way she can. House Stark will surely rise again. A Prequel to a future rewriting of A Happy Marriage.
1. The Tower Of Joy

**The Rebellion that overthrew House Targaryen and replaced it with House Baratheon left many scars upon Westeros, of which some would never fully heal. Eddard Stark finds himself without a father, a brother and a sister, in a position that was never meant to be his and with the task to rebuild his family and lead the North into prosperity. An arduous task if not for the help of his wife the Lady Ashara Dayne who will make sure to be there for him and help him in any way she can. House Stark will surely rise again.**

**A Prequel to a future rewriting of A Happy Marriage.**

* * *

**So as the description says this a Prequel to a rewriting of A Happy Marriage intended to explain some future events, fix some plot-holes from that story had and implement some changes to it. It will not be a continuous story but rather a collection of events worth noting from the end of the Rebellion to about Canon timeline. Mostly Stark centric but with other characters likely to have POVs as well.**

**There isn't a publication day of the week for this one, it will come when it's ready although I'm feeling inspired so there may be some more chapters coming very soon.**

****NOTE: I try to write everything as close to "old vocabulary" as I can and I try to make the least of spelling mistakes but I'm not perfect so if you can't read this story because it has too "much modern language" or too obscene vocabulary, then don't do it, I'm not forcing anyone to read. ****

* * *

** Eddard Stark I **

Somewhere in the Prince's Pass, Dorne, Year 283 AC

They had been riding for so long…for weeks now…The air was dry and hot, courtesy of Dornish Spring. He couldn't take Dorne, even if married to a Dornishwoman, it was too hot for a Stark to bare, his family was made for the cold, not the heat.

Beside Ned rode some of his friends and loyal companions: Howland Reed the Crannogman he had met at Harrenhal and had become a great friend of his family. Willam Dustin riding the red stallion Barbrey Ryswell had given him when he came south and the best friend to Brandon, Ned's late brother. Theo Wull also known as Buckets who had a big mouth but was loyal. Ethan Glover who had been Brandon's squire and the only one spared from his late brother's group. Martyn Cassel, the Captain of Winterfell's Household Guard and Mark Ryswell, the kind Ryswell who was unlike many of his siblings. Their destination was a tower located in the Prince's Pass where Ashara had told him Lyanna was, information that she got from her own family, House Dayne.

He just hoped that Lyanna was alright…he had lost father and Brandon and he certainly did not wish for her to be in the same condition. She had likely suffered from whatever they did to her all this time…He couldn't think of it, only that he would take her home, to Winterfell not to King's Landing. Robert had changed way too much because of the war, especially as of late. Supporting the murders of innocents…children too…he was not the same man from the Eyrie…

And Lyanna told him long ago that she didn't want to be a Queen either. That was why this entire mess began in the first place. And Ned now had the power to do something for his sister so he was going to do it.

"Bloody hell, this too hot for me." Barked Buckets. "I never sweated so much in me life, mates."

"You should get used to it Buckets," Said Willam with a big smile in his lips. "Winterfell was already hot with its hot springs but now with the new Lady of Winterfell it will burn!" All of Ned's companions began laughing with Willam's words but Ned simply blushed. He missed his wife so very much…and yet he almost ended up setting her aside when Lord Tully pressured him to marry what was supposed to be Brandon's wife. Either it was the war or the marriage that almost died that day had it not been Ser Brynden staging a coup on the castle and freeing them. Saving Ned from committing the most dishonorable act of his life. Though he will never forgive himself for almost doing it.

"And there is Ned blushing like a maid…" Ethan said with a tired smile, the time he spent in the Black Cells of the Red Keep had left him gaunt and tired but he had recovered some of his former vigors. "If I didn't know from you all that he married, I would say he was a maidenboy still."

"Like you?" Asked Willam as they broke into laughter much to Ethan's annoyance. "Now boys," Willam called with his hand raised "We should show our respect to our Lord and Lady. And we have a job to do."

"Aye!" A roar of approval echoed amongst them.

"But you all have to admit this too hot." Insisted Buckets as he drank some water.

"That it is," Mark admitted. "And our water supplies are running low…we came ill-prepared…"

"Aye." Martyn agreed. "Do you think Starfall will receive us if we ride there afterward, My Lord?"

"I don't know Martyn," Ned admitted. "Even though Ashara and I were betrothed before everything started and they told my wife where Lyanna was, I'm not sure how will they receive us. Especially her father…"

"All the more reasons to finish this job quicker." Willam proclaimed. "The sooner we are out of Dorne the better."

"Aye."

Ethan had a weird face to him then. "Is that the tower the one we seek?"

The tower Ethan was referring stood upon a red-colored mountain, it wasn't too tall and its stone was red too, no doubt to blend in with the scenery. From the top of his horse he could see three white points which were getting bigger with each gallop, their human figures soon were perceived, they were knights of the Kingsguard…the three that were missing…

"Fuckers…" Murmured Buckets as they unhorsed, walking with their guard up, these were no ordinary soldiers. "What are they doing here?"

The knights waited before the round tower, their white cloaks blowing in the wind. Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning, had a sad smile on his lips, he was the brother of Ned's own wife but he likely did not know about the marriage since Ashara was at Winterfell. Ser Oswell Whent was on one knee, sharpening his blade with a whetstone and across his white-enameled helm, the black bat of his House spread its wings just as it did at Harrenhal. Between them stood fierce old Ser Gerold Hightower, the White Bull, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard.

Ned hoped he could avoid more bloodshed…no doubt this fight would end up with lots of deaths, especially on his side… "I looked for you on the Trident." Ned said to them. _Remember what Ash told you, start with small conversations…_

"We were not there." Ser Gerold answered plainly.

"Woe to the Usurper if we had been." Said Ser Oswell bitterly. "Your friend would lay beneath the ground now."

For a second, Ned wondered how different things would have been if these three were there…Robert was not a weak warrior but neither were these three…_I guess there is no point in thinking about these things anymore._ "Aerys is dead," Ned told them plainly. "Rhaegar and his children are dead, so is his wife." he said in a weak tone, what happened to the Dornish Princess was beyond evil. He noticed that the expressions of Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell got grimmer as well as if he had hit them in the gut.

"The Usurper is naught but mad." Said Ser Gerold. "At least His Grace did not kill children."

"But he killed innocent men!" Ethan shouted angrily. "I saw it with my very own eyes!"

"Traitors, just like the rest of you." Ser Gerold dismissed.

"Robert only killed Rhaegar, the rest was the Lannisters' doing," Ned explained ignoring the Reachmen knight. "They came and sacked the city with treachery and there was nothing we could do to stop them. Your own sworn brother Ser Jaime killed the Mad King."

"A false brother who could not hold true to his vows." Ser Gerold said bitterly. "May he burn in the Seven Hells with your Usurper."

"There is no point in shedding more blood, Sers. The war has ended." Ned insisted. "I can convince Robert to…"

"Our knees do not bend easily." Ser Gerold said. "And we do not need your pity Stark. Now we must end this and once and for all."

"Ser your cause is lost," Ned asked indignantly. "I just want my sister back, bring her home, where she belongs."

"We swore a vow." Explained the White Bull. "And we keep true to our vows."

"What stupid vow have you sworn then?" he asked as the anger begin to take the best of him. "To hold her against her will?"

"Forget it, Ned," Willam said as he unsheathed his sword followed by the rest of his companions. "It looks as if we don't have a choice here, these guys are denser than Jon Umber."

Ned didn't wish for this fight to happen, he was growing desperate despite his anger…he looked towards Ser Arthur once more but the knight merely put on his helmet with his expression was still grim. "I wish you good fortune in the wars to come, Lord Stark." Said Ser Arthur. "And now it begins." And then he unsheathed his famous greatsword, Dawn which he held with both hands. The blade was pale as milkglass and alive with light, it shone so brightly that his eyes took some time to adjust to it. With a sword such as this one, it was no wonder that the Swords of the Morning were so famous…

_Ashara will either hate me more for this or cry for my death but…I have no choice it seems…_As he thought this, he unsheathed his own sword, nothing compared to Dawn but it would have to do, or not... "No." he countered with sadness in his voice. "Now it ends."

"What is the plan, Ned?" Asked Buckets without letting his gaze leave the Kingsguards.

"You, Ethan and Martyn on Hightower, Willam and Mark on Whent and me and Howland on Dayne," Ned said. "If we die here, know that it was a pleasure to ride with you."

"Likewise Ned." Willam said with a smile.

"Aye." The rest of them nodded in agreement. "FOR THE NORTH!" They shouted as they moved against the Kingsguard knights.

From his side he watched Ethan and Theo engage Ser Gerold at the same time catching the knight off-guard however that advantage soon dissipated as the knight held them both whilst avoiding Martyn's slashes as well. Ser Oswell seemed to be struggling more against Willam and Mark so he resorted to dodging and stepping away from the fight as much as he could.

Howland engaged Ser Arthur before him because Ned was distracted with the others. The little Crannogman attacked with his three-pronged spear twice and thrice but was no match to Ser Arthur and the blinding Dawn sliced him. Ned watched in horror as Howland fell to the ground. "HOWLAND!" he shouted but his friend did not get up…

Angry as he was, Ned rushed against Ser Arthur clashing blades with him. He had been afraid of the knight once…when he met Ashara at Harrenhal, but now his sister's life was on the line and even his wife's brother would not stop him from seeing Lyanna again. Despite Dawn scratching Ned's steel sword with its slashes, somehow Ned was holding his own against the Sword in the Morning which surprised him, to say the least. Ned had never seen the man fighting but somehow he thought that he was holding back…he had to be…Ser Arthur's slices were not precise nor were his movements, he left many open spots so it made Ned wonder if the Dornishman was trying to lead him into a trap or something of the sort…

Changing positions with the knight he noticed two more bodies on the floor already, Buckets' and Ethan's…two more of his friends dead on the floor, and Ethan was younger than him…_I should have never allowed him to come with me…_Ned thought bitterly. _He died because I let him…_

"You should be watching me, Lord Stark." Ser Arthur said as he slashed his sword but Ned stopped it with his shield. Although there was a big cut in the shield now…

"I'm watching my friends die, Ser!" Ned said angrily. "Why must we fight? This is pointless! What will Ashara say of this? Would she like to see any of us dead Ser?" _There ought to be something I can do…there ought to be something I can do…_

"She may not, but I do." _Gods…_Ser Arthur swung his sword in the diagonal but Ned blocked with his shield. The knight swung it again and Ned blocked it once more.

"I married her Ser," Ned told him hoping it would do something. "She is the new Lady of Winterfell…we…married despite it all…"

"You are good man Eddard Stark." The knight said. "My sister chose a good husband." Said the knight.

_What?_ "Then why are you trying to kill me Ser?" Ned asked confused and unsure.

"Am I?" No…of course he was not…he was…holding back!

"Do you think me so weak you ought to toy with me?"

"No, I'm waiting for you to end me."

"What?" Ned asked aghast.

"I see no point in continuing living…" The man said. "I failed so many vows and people…"

"And so you wish for me to kill you?" Ned asked even more confused and aghast. "Are you out of your mind Ser?"

"Well…that was my plan before I knew you married my sister…" The Dornishman admitted. "I thought you married Tully's eldest daughter, after all, your brother was her betrothal."

"And your sister was my own betrothed!" Ned shouted. "Ser, I'm not going to kill you, she will never forgive me. Please lay down arms, I don't wish my sister harm…I just want to see her and bring her home. You have a sister, you must know what I'm feeling…please…stop this nonsense!"

It was then Ned noticed Ser Arthur dropping his sword to the ground. "I'm done…" The knight said as he dropped to his knees and said nothing else.

Then Ned heard the sound of armor hitting the ground, the White Bull had fallen and so did Martyn, it seemed both of them killed each other…Ned ran to the Captain of the Guard and kneeled before him. "Martyn…"

"My Lord, it cost my arm and likely my life but…we killed the bastard…" The man said with a weak smile.

"That you did…" Ned nodded with his shy smile.

"Please…My Lord…take care of Jory…and tell him he is a good lad…"

"I will…" Ned assured him and the man left them…_FUCK!_

Next to him he also found Ser Oswell dead together with Mark and a broken Willam holding his wife's brother. Ned approached the man worried. "I couldn't save him, Ned…I couldn't…she will hate me…"

"She will not Willam," Ned assured his friend. "You know she won't. Now get up, don't be like this, my friend."

"Ah, Gods Ned…why must we suffer so much with this bloody war?" His friend asked.

"I know not…" Ned confessed. "I guess we are doomed to suffer…"

"He is…" Willam began as he pointed to Arthur was still on his knees. "Going to be a threat?"

"I don't think so…"

Though Willam was wary and still gazing Ser Arthur he went on and said. "Lyanna is still up there isn't she?" His friend asked as he eyed the tiny window right on top of the tower. "You better go there get her Ned, I will stay here watching him."

"I will come right back." Ned agreed as he began running as fast as he could to the tower, climbing all those steps with haste until he reached the top room, the only one which had the door open…inside there she was, his sister…but she looked so pale and there was so much blood on the sheets…

"Lya…" Ned murmured as he got closer, there were two people inside, a Maester which he identified by his robes and a woman with huge breasts…a wetnurse no doubt…but Ned did not care much and went on to hold his sister.

"Who are you?" The Maester asked in panic as Ned passed by him.

"Ned…" His sister whispered in such a thin and faint tone, it broke his heart. His sister was not like this… "Is it you, brother?"

"Aye, it's me..." Ned replied, tears coming to the corner of his eyes.

"I'm so happy you came for me…" she said with teary eyes.

"You know I would come, the pack stays strong…"

"He got a child in me…" Ned already had deduced that much a while ago, thanks to the time she had been away…and the anger was building up, _how could they let him do this? _"He…he is…innocent of what happened…I didn't want him and…but…the baby is innocent…" she said weakly. "Please…take care of him…"

"I will Lya." How Ned did not know. A child of Rhaegar Targaryen born from Lya's womb was like a curse…Robert will try to kill the child no doubt… "But you will be there with me, we will raise him together."

"I'm dying Ned…" she insisted. "I can feel it…"

"Lya you will not die…" he told her, tears falling from his eyes. "Don't say such things…"

"Promise you will take me home Ned…" she said as she clutched his hand, fear in her eyes. "Promise me…"

"I promise," he whispered in assurance. "Lya, I promise we will go back to Winterfell together and you will be able to ride your horses and do your mischiefs as you did before…"

The fear was leaving her and instead, a smile was appearing. "I see father, Bran and I believe its mother Ned, I see them all dearest Ned…I'm going to join them…"

"No Lya…don't…"

"Goodbye, brother…I love you so much…"

"I love you too Lya…please…" Ned whispered as tears felt like a bloody waterfall but he only felt his sister lose her strength and…stop breathing… "LYA! LYA!"

And he did not remember anything else. Not even the woman or the Maester begging him to leave his sister be but he did not leave her, he stood by her side. The Maester soon went out and when he returned, he returned with Howland who was apparently still alive but with a huge scar on stomach and Willam. They found him still holding Lyanna's hand, silent with grief, tears falling from his eyes still. The little Crannogman, took her hand from his and both Northerners patted his back trying to comfort him but to no avail…he was broken…

Finally, they made Ned stand up and proceeded to bring him down the tower, Ser Arthur was not on his knees anymore but no doubt he knew what happened and had his head low. "We should ride to Starfall." The Dornishman suggested. "We can get supplies there and get some proper sleep."

"I guess we have no choice…" Willam agreed. "We have very few supplies…I doubt we could make it back to the Stormlands like this…"

"I know the fastest way there…"

"I hope you don't mean to lead us into a trap…" Willam warned.

"No…only if it's too kill myself."

"You southrons are way too dramatic…" Willam scoffed. "I will go get Lyanna…Lyanna's body…"

The ride to Starfall took almost three days, they were hungry and thirsty, their horses weak when they finally arrived on top of a cliff. In the distance was Starfall, the beautiful marble made castle of House Dayne that was built on an island. His small party began descending the cliff when the horse that belonged to Howland fell and his friend survived by jumping off it at the last second. The bodies of Mark and Theo, however, fell down the cliff.

The peasants promptly helped them do the rest of the way down and also helped them find the bodies as well. Said bodies were taken to the Sept in order to be prepared to be buried. Next, they embarked on little boats that sailed the Torentine to the island where Ashara's birthplace stood.

Upon arriving, the garrison of Starfall surrounded them but let them pass once they saw Ser Arthur and the Maester. They were met by a little girl that resembled Ashara and a pretty blonde woman. "Arthur!" The girl called with a happy smile.

"Not now Allyria." Ser Arthur dismissed and the little girl's smile died. "Clara would you be so kind as to lend some rooms for our guests and some food too?"

"Of course…" The blonde nodded. "Come Ally, let us prepare everything."

"Okay…"

The kind blonde led them to three empties rooms which they used for the night. They dined at the Great Hall before using said rooms. In the morning when Ned planned to leave, he decided to have a talk with Ser Arthur to try to set things straight with him regarding the man's future. But before he could do so, he heard a knock on his door, when he opened it, the man himself was outside in civilian clothes.

"Lord Stark." The man said.

"Ser Arthur." Ned acknowledged.

"Can we have a talk?" The man asked.

"Sure, do get in." he said and the man got in. Ned decided to waste no more time. "Ser…I'm going to talk with Robert about you…perhaps he will hold no grudge and you can come to Winterfell with me so…"

"I appreciate the offer My Lord but I have decided to go to Essos and live the rest of my days that way." The knight said. "I came here to beg you to let me take your nephew with me."

_What?_ "Ser I can't let you do that…that's not a life worthy of a man like you much less to my nephew."

"Perhaps not, but I should have been dead now. If you had the guts to kill me that is."

"Ser…"

"I know, Ashara would hate you…" The Dornishman murmured. "She is scarier than me…anyway…" A small chuckle left his wife's brother. "But you must understand that neither I nor the child can remain safely in Westeros, not after what happened with the rest of Rhaegar's children…and their mother…"

"But if I take him and raise him at Winterfell, Robert would never do anything, he would never harm my own." Ned stated. _Robert would never harm me…_

"Which Robert? This one or the one you grew with?" The one I grew up would not but this one…this one that did nothing when three innocents were presented to him…A child of Rhaegar Targaryen born from Lya's womb and who killed his mother when he came to the world, the woman that Robert loved… "Give it some thought Lord Stark but before we make a resolution, you deserve to know what happened with your sister before she…she died…"

_Wh__at happened to Lya…_ "Please do tell me Ser," Ned said. "I want to know what really happened with my sister…"

And so the man began explaining how Aerys wanted Lyanna arrested because he thought that she was conspiring against him with Rhaegar since she had been crowned by the latter…how they had gone to save her and the confrontation that made his sister fall from her horse and injure her back…how they went to Summerhall and did nothing to stop anything that was happening, how they moved to that cursed tower and how there was strong Dornishwine there that got his sister drunk and how she ended up having sex with Rhaegar just before realizing what she was doing and regret it all but to no avail…A witch had told the bloody Prince that the next woman he slept with would be pregnant and how he needed another daughter to fulfill some other prophecy…how the Prince told the Kingsguard to guard her until she gave his daughter…how Ser Gerold held true to those words…

"I see…" Ned admitted with a sigh, the prophecies were what did this to his sister... "Thank you for telling me the whole story Ser."

"Regardless if you allow me to take the child with me or not, I will go to Essos." Ser Arthur plainly stated. "I wish for you to keep my sister protected and happy Lord Stark."

"I will," Ned assured. "That much I can assure you."

"Good." The knight smiled. "And your answer is?"

Taking into consideration everything that went on and the best solution to avoid another war after this one caused so much grief… "If I accept, will you use him as a way to cause conflicts? To put him on the throne."

"No, if it depends on me." The knight assured. "I will raise him to be what I could never be, a true knight."

Those were some strong words…if Ser Arthur is not a true knight…then who was? "I guess there isn't a better solution in this case…I accept your proposal."

"Then let me promise you that your sister's son will be a proper man and he will never try to claim the Iron Throne."

"I do wish to send him money and be in touch with him…" Ned said. "I have to have some role in his life. I promised my sister I would."

"That can be done, Lord Stark, I will send regular letters to my sister detailing the growth of the child." Ser Arthur explained.

"That…sounds good…" Ned sighed. _I wish I could do more for your child Lya…but things aren't as good as I wished they were… _"But the boy needs a name."

"I believe Lady Lyanna would want a Stark name for her child." Said Ser Arthur. "It will also work better to hide him."

"A child with Valyrian features and a Stark name?" Ned questioned.

"There are ways to change one's appearance Lord Stark, give it a few more years and the lad will be looking nothing like his father." The knight assured.

"Then I believe she would like him to be named Rickard, after our father…she had a troublesome relationship with him but she loved him. Brandon would be a good one too…but it fits a Stark more."

"Rickard it is then." Ser Arthur decided.

"Snow or Sand?" Ned asked.

"That is not important, at least for now."

"I see…good luck in your redemption Ser. If it's that the name you are using for this…" Ned wished. "And keep him protected."

"And you take care of my sister, Lord Stark."

"Aye."

Midday came and Ned, Willam, and Howland watched as a boat with Ser Arthur and his nephew left the docks of Starfall to Essos. It hurt him a lot being separated from Lyanna's son after she told him to protect him but…there was no better way of doing this in the current circumstances. He and his companions also left that day, before sunset, supplied of course. With them came some peasants in a wagon that carried the bones of their fallen comrades as well as Lyanna's…_I will bring you home Lya…like I promised._

* * *

**So to me, the whole Tower of Joy scene never made too much sense so I tried a version that suits my tastes and with a slightly different outcome from canon with Arthur and William escaping as well. Lyanna's child was Young Griff as I originally did in A Happy Marriage. Because the baby looks too much like a Valyrian, Arthur will take care of him in Essos. Also, this was one of the darkest chapters I wrote...It ought to be a record for me on named characters that were killed...**

**Also as many of you may know I'm not a fan of R+L running away for love so the whole thing is darker. What Arthur told to Ned is what happened here, just as it happened in A Wolf That Met A Star. A lot of things are the same as in that story and its sequels. **

**Also because some people had doubts in the reviews of A Happy Marriage, these stories are N+A=J.**

**Without further ado, thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day.**


	2. Disappointment

++x++

**Eddard Stark II**

King's Landing, Crownlands, Year 284 AC

The New Year had arrived while they were still in the middle of the Stormlands. They were now on the two hundred and eighty-fourth year after Aegon's Conquest and Ned wondered with some degree of curiosity if they were going to change the name of the year somehow, after all, House Targaryen was deposed…

As he and his companions galloped through the narrow streets of King's Landing, Ned saw that there were still many burnt buildings and rubble. There were peasants on the streets but they were mostly men, a couple of women could be seen here and there but one could see their fear from a mile away. _Gods know what these people are feeling…_When he rode with his army into the city during the Sack, Ned had to use his own men to stop as many atrocities as he could and yet he could not reach the entire city. It was a horrible sight…one that still haunts him.

He was riding into the Red Keep now as Robert deserved to know that Lyanna was dead. Ned wondered who his foster brother was going to marry now…a King needs heirs, especially one which has to cement his position. There were a few he thought about…like Catelyn Tully or some Reachwoman but the name of Cersei Lannister kept coming to his head…just the cherry on top of the cake for the Lannister treachery…

Ned found that the Red Keep didn't seem too different from the rest of the city, there were few servants around even though its condition was much better. Ned hoped that Robert cleaned the Red Keep from those vipers that Ashara warned him about so long ago, it would be the best thing to do.

They stopped their party once they arrived at the stables of the Red Keep. Even there Ned could see that there had been a war not long ago as there were very few horses inside. _Knowing Robert it will probably fill up very quickly though…_

"His Grace is the Throne Room with his counselors, Milord." The servant said after Ned had asked him where the King was. "Shall I warn His Grace that Milord is here?"

"That shall not be needed my goodman," Ned said with a smile. "I will go and have a talk with the King myself." Then he turned to his companions as to relief from duty for a while. "Willam, Howland, I shouldn't take long here, we will leave today still," he instructed his friends. "You are all free to do as you wish in the meantime."

"Aye, I'm going to feed the horse my wife gave me," William said as he patted said horse, a fine red stallion that made Ned sad for it reminded him of Brooding the horse he gave to the old fisherman's daughter. "I have been pushing him a little bit too much these past months…" Then his friend clapped Ned's back. "Good luck with your talk though."

"If you need help we are here, Lord Eddard." Howland added. "Good luck."

"Thank you, my friends." Ned nodded and went on to have the talk he needed.

Once inside the Throne Room, Ned saw that there were servants moving the bones of the dragon skulls away. Further back, In front of the throne stood Robert, Jon, Robert's brother Stannis and a few old men. As Ned approached them he could see that Robert was angered at something. "Now it's the time to strike before they can run away!" The new King shouted.

"We still don't have enough ships to compete with the Targaryen fleet." Stannis countered. "We need more time Robert."

"The more time we give the worse the odds get!" Robert shouted. "I want you to take every fucking boat that is moored in the harbor, confiscate it if need be but bring me those inbred shits!"

"Robert, calm down," Jon said calmly. "We can't simply confiscate ships, especially if they are from the Free Cities, we will cause a diplomatic crisis if we do such a thing and we will risk them pledging their support to House Targaryen."

"Gods be damned you bloody fools!" Robert hissed. "Fine, confiscate every vessel that does not have a flag of the Free Cities and hire the rest of them, surely they will lend their ships for some coin."

Ned took the chance to make his presence noted with a hum. The room's attention turned to him and he knelt before his King, as he was supposed to. "Your Grace."

"Ned, get up you bloody fool, a friend of mine and future brother-in-law does not need to kneel before me," Robert said with a big smile as if had forgotten the fight they had when Ned had last been there. "Where is Lyanna? I wish to see her."

"Not here." Ned replied simply.

"Ah, so she was led to Maegor's Holdfast?" Robert asked. "This meeting is canceled then, I will go see my betrothed."

"No, Robert, she is not in King's Landing." Ned informed.

"You sent her back to Winterfell?" His new King asked, the smile had died a while ago. "I can understand that she surely…"

"Lyanna is dead." Ned interrupted his foster brother's speech. Saying the truth was the best thing he could do in this situation.

Robert froze in the spot, his mouth opened. "Surely you are japing Ned…Lyanna cannot be dead…Ned…do not play with me. DON'T PLAY WITH ME!"

"I'm not playing with you, she died of fever." That wasn't a lie, the Maester at Starfall had told him that fever was the cause of her death. But of course, Ned would never say that the fever started because of a very complicated pregnancy that no one would survive...and that the child was still alive… "In my hands…once I found her…"

He watched Robert fall down his knees and all the men there trying to get him up but his foster brother was now broken. The older men and Stannis brought Robert away from the Throne Room, to his private room so he could sit in a chair and recompose. Ned did feel pity for his foster brother. _Somehow, the Robert I grew up with is still there…_

"Ned." Called his foster father Jon Arryn. "I need you for a minute."

"Sure." Ned agreed as he glanced Robert one final time.

He and Jon stopped by the Iron Throne once again. "First…my condolences for your sister's death…so many of your kin died that it saddens me lad."

"You have lost Elbert and Denys too…"

"I did…and Denys' son too while you were away down south…Pox took him and his mother..." Jon informed with a grim expression. "I will have to put a child on Hoster's girl or nominate someone with Arryn blood to be my heir…" Jon had married Lysa Tully, the youngest daughter of Lord Tully even after the Blackfish's coup so that the indecisive bannermen would pledge their support to them despite what occurred. Ned suspected his foster father also had other reasons behind it but best be left it a mystery.

"I hope you have a good son Jon." Ned wished. "Like Elbert and Denys were."

"I hope so too," Jon admitted. "But I called you here for a different reason Ned. I know you wish to go see your wife but…I need you to accompany Stannis Baratheon to Dragonstone."

_What?_ "What?"

"You agree with me that we need to secure the remaining Targaryens right?" Jon asked.

"I do." That Ned couldn't deny.

"And you agree with me that they must not be killed right?"

"Of course." Ned agreed fully. "There are innocent in everything."

"Then you must join Lord Stannis' expedition. No doubt Robert will keep pushing for it to happen even when he is in that state. Frankly, it worries me that he is like that…" Jon explained. "But as I was saying, you and Stannis secure the Targaryens and we may be able to work something out of this."

"Do you have a plan?" Ned asked.

"We can divide the children between each of us and foster them along the way making sure they don't go against Robert or his children. It's crucial we stabilize the realm."

"So if I go, you think Robert will spare them?" Asked Ned.

"Well…as I said and you can see, now he is broken, but then he will likely be angry for what happened to your sister and demand the heads of the Targaryens. We will soothe him in order to conceal these fits. Then if we bring the Targaryens here and we all pressure him, I'm quite sure he may agree to our plan."

"And if he doesn't?" Ned asked. "What if we just bring them to their deaths?"

"We just remind him of what Aerys did and compared the two of them, he will back down Ned, I'm sure of it."

"How long will this expedition take?"

"Normally it would take three days and a half to reach Dragonstone if my knowledge is right," Jon explained. "But the winds have been strong for a while now so you may be able to get there in less than three." Three or three and half days were not much especially if he could save innocents…

"Alright, I will go." Ned agreed.

Almost three days had elapsed since his conversation with Jon and it was deep night time. Once Robert heard that Ned wished to go to Dragonstone in the expedition, he began insisting that Ned should take the command as Stannis was hesitating a lot for his taste but to that Ned refused since it would make Stannis hold an unnecessary grudge against him. Not that man was eyeing him that well anyway…

Robert wasn't even concerned about why Ned decided to go to the expedition and he preferred that way. William and Howland left to the North with the Dornish peasants that brought the bodies of their fallen comrades and of Lyanna. By now they should be nearing Harrenhal that haunted place that had blessed and cursed him so much…_Ashara…I will not take long…_

He joined Stannis in the Captain's cabin which was larger and more comfortable than his. "We have been lucky that our fleet avoided the storm, Lord Stark." Stannis said. The strong winds that Jon was speaking a few days ago were a sign that the bloody storm was to come, they didn't suffer that much with it but it still made him remember that time he and Ashara sailed in the Bite and almost died there…and the old man died there…_If every time I sail I attract storms then I may just never get on a boat again… _"The winds are strong and are making us sail faster which means we may arrive before dawn."

"The sooner we get this done the better." Ned concluded.

"On that, we can both agree." Lord Stannis nodded. "I also suggest we land our men on the western side of the island then move into the castle as quiet as we can from there."

"It's a sound strategy, My Lord." Ned made his opinion known.

And as Stannis Baratheon had predicted, they arrived at Dragonstone by the hour of the wolf. They landed with about two thousand men in the area they had agreed upon and began marching towards the castle. There were a thousand more to moor soon but Stannis was keen on analyzing the current defenses of the castle in order to formulate a proper plan of attacking the castle.

"So Lord Stark why did you refuse to take command of the assault?" Stannis asked as they marched eastwards towards the castle.

"You were the one who Robert entrusted with the command first, not me." Ned replied.

"Most men would take the opportunity without even thinking about it." Stannis insisted.

"I care not for glory, Lord Stannis," Ned explained. "I just want to go back home and see my wife."

"I care not for glory either, just some respect would suffice." Stannis said.

"You have all my respect, My Lord. Not everyone is able to hold a siege against the might of the Reach."

"That is not what Robert thinks." Stannis countered.

"Robert has changed." Ned agreed.

"To me, he has not." They said nothing else after that, they simply kept marching to the castle, reaching its western walls after a quarter of an hour. There was a fishing village a few yards away from them and in the distance, they saw what looked like a graveyard of ships. It seemed that the storm had destroyed almost all ships of the Targaryen fleet… "Any man who kills an unarmed peasant will pay with his life, any man caught raping will be gelded, any man caught stealing without my permission will lose a hand. Am I understood?" Stannis commanded. The men nodded in affirmation but they didn't seem too keen on Stannis' rules…Ned was thankful that Robert's brother was not Tywin Lannister.

What happened next was even more bizarre…the gates inside the castle opened up and they were met by a Valyrian looking man riding a white horse, the poor animal seemed tired as the rest of them... "My Lords." The man said with a big smile. "I'm Lord Lucerys Velaryon, commander of the garrison, welcome to Dragonstone."

"Is this a jape?" Asked Stannis. "Are you welcoming us? The commander of the garrison?"

"That is right My Lord, we come here with a peace offer." The Velaryon said.

"And what is that offer?" Ned asked confused. _I don't like the looks of this…_

"We are all willing to give you the heads of the remaining Targaryens and in return, we keep everything as it was, without us being punished for our mistaken support to their cause." Lord Lucerys elaborated and Ned was sicken with it. Seems there are more Tywin Lannisters around…fucking cunts… "Do we have a deal My Lords?"

"Show us the Targaryens then." Stannis demanded.

That caught the old man off guard. "We are…working on it, My Lord…" he said with a worried smile. "We will need a little more time…"

"Working on it?" Ned asked confused.

"We…do not have them yet, we are dealing with some men who are not in the same line of thought as us." _What? I'm getting more confused by each word._

"You must be joking with me, I don't have time for this folly of yours." Stannis proclaimed as he gestured for the troops to move. "I was instructed to bring the Targaryens to my brother, not their heads. Take these men as prisoners, we taking this castle before dawn and end this mummery."

"My Lord this is an outrage!" Lord Velaryon was taken down by two men who captured him while the rest of the men began marching inside the castle walls.

"This is no outrage." Stannis dismissed. "You are clearly trying to fool us."

"I'm not, I mean what I said!" The man barked.

"Take him away." Stannis commanded as they entered the castle's walls.

The march to the Great Hall was peaceful, the soldiers were all dropping their swords to the ground once they watched them pass by. Ned had to admit that the castle was impressive to look at, it was made of very smooth stone and it was decorated with dragons and gargoyles, such an exotic and mysterious look…it commanded respect.

As they approached the Great Hall, they saw dozens of men on the floor, dead. It seemed like a fight had elapsed there, no doubt these were the men that did not share the line of thought of most of the garrison. By the huge doors that led inside stood a man, a man covered in blood and with a very weird armor, it was similar to Rhaegar's armor if remember it right as it resembled a dragon but the coloring…blueish green…the man was a Velaryon! _What the…_

"What is the meaning of this?" Asked Stannis.

"Who…are you?" The injured Velaryon asked as he struggled to remain on his feet, he looked like a mess…full of injuries, it was a miracle the man was still standing…

"I'm Stannis Baratheon and this is Lord Eddard Stark, we come on the behalf of my brother, King Robert the First of His Name with orders to bring the Targaryens to King's Landing."

"Alive and in one piece." Ned added and Stannis agreed, Ned was, of course, thankful for that.

The man fell to his knees. "Please…do not let them die…"

"We mean to take them alive." Ned insisted.

"Don't let them…die…" The man muttered as he finally collapsed, dead…

"At least he died honorably…defending his Queen." Stannis murmured to him.

"Agreed."

"Alright, let's open this door without wasting any more time," Stannis commanded. "Bring the ram!"

It took five minutes at most for the huge doors to be collapse and for their army to enter. The servants fell to their knees and begged mercy as soon as they were seen, they were all taken as hostages but they were not harmed. "Where is the Queen?" Ned asked. "We mean her no harm nor to her children."

"She went into labor when the storm was raging on and has not left the room, Milord." One servant said. "Please don't harm us."

"No harm will come to any of you," Ned assured. "Please lead us to the Queen's room."

"Yes, Milord…" And that servant did, Ned, Stannis and about a hundred men arrived at the Queen's room. As expected it was locked from the inside but a horrible smell of sweat and something else was emanating from inside…

Stannis approached the door and began knocking on the door. "Queen Rhaella, this is Stannis Baratheon and Lord Eddard Stark we come on the behalf of my brother, King…"

The door opened before Stannis was able to finish his speech and they were all caught off guard by the woman which emerged from inside and dropped in front of Ned's knees. "Eddard Stark, please have mercy on the Queen, she is dying, please for the love you bare to Ashara…" _Ashara? She knows about it?_

The olive skin tone of the woman and the fact that she knew Ashara meant that she was one of his wife's ladies-in-waiting companions… "Please My Lady, rise," he begged as the woman stood up, her eyes were full of water, courtesy of the tears she was letting out. "Lady Jasline, we mean no harm to the Queen, I can assure you that."

"Please…" The woman hiccupped.

"Lord Stannis, may I take care of this situation?" Ned asked.

"As long as the Targaryens are secured." Ned nodded and walked inside the room. He couldn't believe how much it looked like that room Lyanna died in. The Queen was struggling to breathe from the looks of it, there was much blood on the Queen's lower parts…the smell of blood, sweat and moist was unbearable as well…

There were two women as well, one was a friend of Ashara as well, the Lady Nysah as he believed she was called, the other woman was a wetnurse considering how large her breasts were… "Who are you?" A faint whisper coming from the Queen's mouth asked.

"I'm Eddard Stark, My Queen." he said as he approached the poor woman.

"Eddard Stark…Ashara's love?" she asked.

"Ashara's husband." he corrected with a shy smile.

"Yes…husband…I'm glad she marry you, My Lord…" The former Queen said with a thin smile. She looked so much like Lya that tears began returning to his eyes. "My Lord…I'm afraid I'm a dying woman…I will not serve you much but my children…they are a different matter, please I beg to not harm them."

"I won't harm nor let anyone harm them, My Queen," Ned assured. "I'm not Tywin Lannister."

"Good…" The Queen whispered with a very weak smile. "Baela please give this man my daughter, if he is Ashara's husband, then I trust him."

"My Queen..." Ned murmured as he presented with a small baby in his hands, an innocent baby…so small…the child's eyes were the same color as the Queen's and Ashara's… "I…"

"I'm entrusting you my daughter Daenerys, My Lord…" The Queen said crying now. "I know my family wronged you so much but…"

"This baby has done me no harm, My Queen and I swear I will protect her," Ned assured her. "I swear it."

"Thank you, Lord Eddard. May the Old Gods bless you." The Queen said. "Nysah…bring him Viserys when you can."

"I will My Queen…" The Dornishwoman agreed, full of tears on her eyes.

The Queen glanced her daughter with tearing eyes one more time. "Take care, my children…know that your mother loves you…" And with that, the Queen gave her final breath and left the cruel world that she had lived on.

Queen Rhaella was cremated as her family traditions demanded and buried in the crypts of the castle where many of her ancestors were. Dragonstone was now under House Baratheon's command, the entire garrison was taken prisoner and would be taken to Robert for him to judge them accordingly. The dead were buried and the Velaryon that died defending the doors to the Great Hall was Ser Jacaerys, Lord Lucerys's own son and heir. His younger brother Monford fell to his knees crying and begging forgiveness to his brother's corpse for some conflict they had and scorned their father, accusing him of kinslaying. No doubt this was a complicated affair…but it indeed could be interpreted as kinslaying.

The biggest problem was that no one found Prince Viserys anywhere nor did they find Ser Willem Darry who had been a Master-at-Arms at the Red Keep. Everything seemed to point out that the man ran away with the young Prince…Stannis did not like it one bit but there was little he could do, they did not know where they had run to, they could be anywhere in the Free Cities by now.

They left five hundred men guarding the island for the time being and returned to King's Landing with the deceased Queen's daughter and the prisoners. Almost four more days passed when they arrived at King's Landing by dawn.

As the prisoners were being escorted to the Red Keep, Ned, Stannis and the nobles they brought from Dragonstone met Robert in the Throne Room, Robert pardoned Ashara's friends and accepted to send Lucerys Velaryon to the Wall but only after they told him he had ordered the death of his own son and heir, Ser Monford testified in the favor of this notion. The new Lord of Driftmark was Ser Jacaerys' son, a kid of about two years which Stannis, the newly appointed Lord of Dragonstone was to foster and watch together with the child's uncle.

Ned clearly saw the look of scorn that Stannis had to him once he learned of his reward, likely because Renly who was but a child and still got the Stormlands…In Ned's opinion, it should have been Stannis the one receiving them for he was older than Renly. The new Lord of Dragonstone was also set to marry Catelyn Tully, Brandon's former betrothed. _I don't even know what Robert is doing…I'm sure Jon has it under control…I hope…_

And now it was the moment of the truth…

"What do you mean the boy escaped?" Robert asked angrily to the two of them.

"Ser Willem Darry ran away with him," Ned said. "No one knew about it, not even the Queen herself."

"LIES!" Robert shouted angrily. "They ought to have helped the boy escape! Gods be damned! And why did you left this for the end? This should have been the very thing you were to tell me!"

"Robert calm down," Jon warned. "Viserys Targaryen has no supporters left, we just caught the remaining ones and brought them to our side, he is no threat for you now."

"As long as there are Targaryens roaming around, then they will be like the Blackfyre Rebellions, they will keep coming!" Robert shouted.

"But no Blackfyre ever succeeded and you know it. The Targaryens will end up like them, they will not succeed." Jon dismissed. "And besides, that little baby in Ned's arms is harmless, Robert."

"Let him spread his inbred seed around and then we will see who is right and who is wrong."

"The baby is a girl." Stannis corrected with a plain expression. "She can't spread her seed around."

"You turned into a jester now?" Robert asked. "She can still spread her legs and breed more dragonspawn!"

"Think about it Robert, if you kill the baby you will be seen as tyrant," Jon told the King. "You will be no better than Aerys."

"Don't you dare compare me to that inbred fuck Jon!" Robert hissed as he stood up from the throne.

"Tywin Lannister killed Elia Martell and her children, he stained his hands but you don't have to stain yours Robert, nor should you." Jon insisted. "Let Ned raise the girl at Winterfell. You know he will never betray you and the Starks stay away from politics as long as they are not bothered the way Aerys did so she will never be a treat. She can also help you cement House Baratheon's rule once you and Cersei Lannister have a son." _What? So it is a thing?_

"No son of mine will marry dragonspawn!" Robert roared.

"Fine, that is something to worry about later." Jon dismissed. "But show the realm how much of an improvement you are by sparing the girl, no woman ever sat on the throne and the one who tried was killed. Robert come on…"

"GODS!" Robert roared yet again as he hit the throne with his feast. "Fine!" he shouted. "Ned get on your bloody knees and swear to me that this child will never be a threat to me or my own!"

Ned did as he was told for the girl's sake and dropped to his knees. "By the Old Gods and the New, I Eddard Stark swear on my family's name and honor that this baby will never be a threat to House Baratheon. I swear that my sons and daughters will respect this agreement until the end of days."

"Take this girl to Winterfell and do what you swore," Robert said. "But I tell you this Ned, if this girl ever raises a finger against me, I will do as I did to her brother and smash her with my war hammer no matter who I have to fight. Are we clear?"

"Yes." Ned nodded sicken by it all. So much hate… "Congratulations on your future marriage to Cersei Lannister. I'm glad there is always a reward for the treacherous but I prefer to keep my honor rather than be rewarded."

"Ned…" Jon began but Ned was not taking any of it.

"I don't wish to hear your explanations Jon," Ned shouted angrily. "I'm taking this girl to Winterfell and I will not come south again. I'm done with this bullshit."

And on that very same day, Ned left King's Landing with an unexpected baby in his care. It hurt him not being able to bring his nephew as well but everyone he knew was changed after the Trident so perhaps the child would never be safe... That made him afraid of what would come next. _Did you change too Ashara? Will I even recognize you?_

* * *

**So this is was a major change for the original A Happy Marriage. It was my intention to have Daenerys raised by Ned and Ashara from the very beginning of A Wolf That Met A Star but since it's sequel will be different with Rhaella not dying there as I originally planned, I decided to bring that idea to this one. It was me wondering how things would be with Daenerys at Winterfell that actually made me do this Rewrite. I understand that there are plenty of stories with this premise so I will give my own opinion considering how I'm shaping things here. I can assure that things will interesting later on.**

**Also, I fixed Jaehon Velaryon's backstory for this one, he is now the Lord of Driftmark and I also plan to show a little of him since it's from him I intend to showcasing some important things.**

**Anyway, this was another grim chapter with more deaths and tears and blood...I think I'm done with the grim chapters. I also apologize if there was too much happening in this chapter, the next chapters should be softer.**

**Prince of Petersburg: Things between Barbrey and the Starks should be better in the future. And don't worry I will not make more polls, I have learnt my lesson in that regard.**

**The Three Stoogies: Glad you liked it.**

**As always, thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day.**


	3. Home Sweet Home, I Have Missed You

++x++

**Eddard Stark III**

Close to Winterfell, North, Year 284 AC

The fields were dark green around his home, there was little snow in them, courtesy of the Summer that started that year. Winterfell was on his sight of view, which meant he was finally home.

They came to the North by boat since it would be faster than riding, especially when he brought not only little Daenerys but also Baela the wetnurse in order to feed the baby during the voyage to White Harbor and then Winterfell. With them came as well the woman's large family of four daughters and three sons. It seemed that the woman was the one that fed the late Princess Elia's children and was quite in friendly terms with Ashara so Ned offered her, her husband and their children places in his household as it was the least he could for the woman who came so far away from her home in Dragonstone.

He wondered how things were at Winterfell…by the looks of it everything seemed to be as he remembered and frankly he was hoping to be right, too many people had changed during the war…he was hoping that Ashara was still the same…otherwise, he knew not what will happen to him before the end of the year…

Because he sent a raven from Castle Cerwyn, where he had been received with open arms, at dawn, Ned knew that they were expecting him at Winterfell the day they were on. As his wagon entered the castle walls, he jumped off it and helped Baela and her children get off it as well, he was met by Walder and the rest of the stable boys who welcome him warmly. _At least Walder is the same…saying Hodor every time he spoke…I do wonder what happened to him…_

As he walked towards the Great Keep, it almost brought tears to his eyes how it was still the same…and then he was in the floor…with his beautiful wife on top of him… "History repeats itself…" he said with a smile on his face.

"It does…" His wife agreed while she took his lips on a deep and long kiss. Just what he needed the most after everything he went through during the war…some love… "Welcome home, my sweet Quiet Wolf."

They both stood up and embraced into another hug. Then they separated so he could greet the rest of them, most importantly his brother to whom he would need to have a conversation. "Ben, it's good to see you." After this, the two Starks embraced in a hug.

"I couldn't agree more, brother," Benjen said with a shy smile. "Welcome home brother, it's nice to see your solemn face back."

"Aye." Ned chuckled with his brother's words as he glanced the ladies Sharley Dustin and Jonelle Cerwyn which he was not expecting…And it was then he saw cuddled in Sharley's arms, covered in many furs, a pair of grey eyes glancing him…it was a baby no doubt, a baby with dark grey eyes, long face and very dark brown hair, a baby with a solemn expression and…was he or she…his? Ned turned towards his wife to see if his thoughts were right and he saw her smiling emotionally as she had tears in the corner of her eyes. "Is it…"

"That is your son Jon Stark." _Jon…she named him after Jon Arryn… _

"May I hold him?" Ned asked Sharley.

"Oh Ned, he is your son, you have every right to hold him." Sharley told him with a smile as she handed him the little boy.

As Ned took the baby onto his arms he quickly noticed how the little one was examining him, Ned may be his father but as of now, he was also a total stranger to the little one. He also saw that there were no tears on his son's eyes, just curiosity. "He is beautiful…" Ned said with a proud smile, his own son… "Jon Arryn will be proud of having a namesake."

"I knew how important he is to you," Ashara explained. "It felt like the proper name to our boy especially after his warm welcome at the Eyrie two years ago…you did say you liked the name."

"I do like the name," Ned assured. "No, you did well by naming him Jon Stark."

"I'm glad you liked it."

"My Ladies." he addressed the two smiling ladies he had identified earlier as it was expected of him. "I hope everything is well with you."

"It is." Spoke Sharley "We have enjoyed being your wife's companions and we are certainly thankful to the Gods that you returned in one piece, Ned. Welcome home."

"Welcome home, Lord Stark." Added Jonelle.

"Thank you My Ladies." he gave Jon back to Sharley's arms and approached his wife. "I brought a few people with me, this goodwoman said you are acquainted already…" Ned motioned for Baela to come forward and it seemed Ashara recognized her rather quickly.

"Baela? What are you doing here?" His wife asked surprised and then she glanced the furs in Baela's hands. "A Baby? Who is that baby?"

"Milady, this is Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, the last child of Queen Rhaella." The wetnurse explained.

"Rhaella's daughter?" Ash asked. "Oh my…"

"I took part in the conquest of Dragonstone with Robert's brother Stannis and while we were at it, the Queen gave birth to this little one and entrusted her to me before she died of complications with the birth," Ned informed and noticed how his wife got immediately sad once she heard the former Queen had died. "Viserys had been smuggled out of the island before we could even do a thing but we brought Daenerys to King's Landing and we managed to convince Robert to spare her and allow her to be raised here, provided she never raises a finger towards him or his family."

"Then we must do our very best to raise our new girl to be like her mother." Ashara decided. "Hopefully with a better life than the poor Queen..."

"So you have no problem with it?"

"Of course not!" His wife quickly replied as if offended. "Queen Rhaella was like a mother to me and it seems more than fair to do the same with her daughter." Then his wife approached Baela. "Please do let me hold her Baela…I can't resist babies…"

"By all means Milady." The wetnurse placed Daenerys on Ashara's arms with a big smile, his wife began cooing the girl and as a reward, she received a smile.

"Oh…" Ashara said with a melted heart. "You are a precious little baby are you not? Yes, you are! Just like my boy."

"She is cute indeed." Sharley agreed as she got closer to Ashara and Daenerys. "Shame she will be hated by many people…some people will no doubt place the blame for her family's actions onto her as the new King did…" That was true…whilst he was at war many of his bannermen had hateful speeches towards House Targaryen because of what they did to father, Brandon and Lya…his men were loyal but stubborn as well in the true Northern way.

"A baby that was born after everything happened holds no blame, at least in my eyes," Ash said as she cooed the girl a little more. "I do know that many people see the world differently…guess it will be a challenge we must complete, a challenge we cannot fail."

"Aye." he agreed.

"Ladies, Baela, follow me to the nursery," Ashara commanded. "Let us put these little ones to sleep and then find some rooms to your family my friend."

"Of course Milady, thank you." The beige haired woman nodded as she was led into the Great Hall.

"It's good to have you back brother," Benjen told him as he clapped his shoulder when it was only the two of them left. "Or should I say Lord Eddard Stark?"

"Brother should suffice for you." Ned corrected. "To me, Lord Eddard Stark still seems odd…"

"You know you were always meant to be that don't you brother?" His brother questioned him. "Father would no doubt give you a keep to hold in his and Brandon's name."

"I suppose so…" Ned admitted. "I guess I was really meant to be Lord Eddard Stark…but never to be Lord of Winterfell."

"I know…and if you died it would be me or your son…" Benjen added. "I was never meant to rule Winterfell so thank the Gods you did not die too."

"Thank the Gods indeed." Ned agreed, he would never be able to see his son, wife, and brother that way, so thank the Gods indeed. "Do you want to know what happened with Lya?"

"I know it will hurt but…aye, I do." Ben said with a solemn expression, long was the boy Ned remembered, his brother was hardened by losing his family, just like him. "Your favorite place in the castle should be good for us to talk."

"I do miss the Godswood…" Ned confessed with a shy smile.

"Then let us go there brother lest you began crying here…" At that Ned smiled and wrapped his hand around his remaining brother as they went to the Godswood of Winterfell. As they walked towards their destination, Ned could see memories of all of his siblings running ahead of younger version of him while from above them, in the covered bridged that connected the Great Keep to the armory, stood his father smiling and by his side despite being dead for the longest, his mother with that beautiful smile she had when alive…

Now Ned could sense the tears forming in the corner of his eyes…_It will never be the same without you all…_

**Ashara Dayne I**

Winterfell, North, Year 284 AC

As the night approached Ashara prepared a feast to welcome her Ned home. She had the cooks prepare a good meal for him. When they asked what she gave it some thought and decided to have a couple of pigs from one of the barns arranged.

All the while she did not see her husband for the rest of the day, he had simply run off somewhere…Normally a woman was to get worried about such things, Ashara had seen countless women in the capital whose husbands were betraying them with whores or some younger and more beautiful ladies. She even remembered some cases in which friends or sisters were stealing each other's husbands…grim things to which she did not enjoy. If she was to be honest, she knew that Ned was not such a man, unless war changed him...yet she did not think he could ever betray her just as she would never betray him.

When she was in the nursery to check on her baby boy and her new baby girl, she saw two figures walking out of the Godswood, they were Ned and Benjen and she quickly deduced that her husband was informing his brother of what transpired.

She would be lying if she said she wasn't curious about it, she knew from Clara's letter that Lyanna had been pregnant, something she did not reveal to Ned and she felt bad for it, but at the time, it seemed better that way considering that this information was very valuable and could lead to many negative repercussions, especially to House Stark and House Dayne.

Now she did not get much news from her husband during the war as it was expected since communications were hard and he was always travelling so sending ravens was harder. So when Ned sent her a raven from King's Landing explaining what atrocities happened to Elia and her children, atrocities that made Ashara disgusted and horrified, certainly angry and hateful to what those fucking Lannisters did to her best friend, but also that he would take longer to return home as he still had to find Lyanna and lift the siege at Storm's End, she immediately began sending raven after raven to Storm's End until Ned sent her a quick reply that he was now going south to fetch his sister, to the place where she told him Lyanna was.

Now Lyanna did not come with him which meant that the poor woman died of something…and Ashara wondered if the child survived or died like his mother. And what did happen to her foolish brother Arthur? Was he alive or dead too? The thoughts of it were making her sad and teary…she had lost her best friend and if she lost her brother too…No! She had to be strong, Elia would not wish to see her like this…she could not return to that girl she once was.

The feast came quickly, Ned held her hand as they went to take their seats in the dais and everyone else sat after them. The roasted pork was delicious, the cooks at Winterfell were twice better than those at King's Landing and she wasn't even going to speak about those at Dragonstone…

The hours passed by and she could see some tired eyes amongst the servants so she tapped Ned's elbow with hers in order to get his attention as he had been moody most of the time. "We should finish the feast, love," she told him. "People are tired."

"Aye." Ned stood up and demanded the attention of the Great Hall. "Everyone, I must thank you once again for the warm welcome, as I said earlier, it's good to be back and hopefully I will meet your expectations with my rule," he said. "Now, I believe everyone is as tired as I am and so I declare that the feast has ended, good night to everyone."

Many claps echoed through the Great Hall as Ned motioned her to stand up and then they exited towards the hallways. "Our room is fully prepared for our first night together," she told him. "We need to rekindle our love after two bloody years…Are you up for a night like our marriage night?" The memories of that glorious night still warmed her heart and she hoped for more nights like those…

"Can we first have a talk?" he asked and she felt afraid because of his grim expression…

"Of course…" she assured him as they completed the walk towards the Lord's room which was now theirs. The room was the largest in the entire castle and it had belonged to Ned's father and all the lords and kings before him. When they were finally inside, she gestured for him to take a seat on their huge bed with her. "So what is it that you wish to talk about?"

"I don't deserve you…" he murmured.

This again? "Why are you losing your confidence again Ned?" she asked certainly curious about it, she and his siblings worked so hard to make him leave his shell and become more confident…it was troublesome to see him like this again. Was it the war perhaps? "You know I love you."

"I almost…" he began as he sighed. "I almost set you aside…"

_What?_ "What do you mean?"

"Hoster Tully tried to force me to marry Catelyn Tully in exchange for his support to our cause…and I almost accepted…" _Oh my… _"Because of it, I don't feel like I deserve you."

She didn't quite know what to think of it…she wasn't angry with him as she perhaps should and frankly she didn't quite know what she was feeling at the moment… "What is important is that you did not do it…" That was the bulk of it.

"I have Ser Brynden Tully and our armies to thank for it," Ned explained. "If the man did not take control of the situation…I don't even want to think of it…"

"Then don't think of it." she said plainly.

"It's not a jape Ashara," he said with a serious face. "I almost did the most dishonorable act of my life…and to you of all people…I…"

"Ned there is no point on you being so disappointed with yourself because you did not do it and that is the only thing that matters."

"Surely you are more than mad with me…" he insisted.

"I guess I'm a little mad but the truth is you didn't do it so I can't truly be angry with you," she confessed. "I do hope you don't ever think about it again though."

"I will not, I swear it," Ned assured her. "I will never even think of it again."

There was some silence after his promise, no doubt he was still disappointed with himself and she couldn't blame him but she hoped it would pass. Despite it all, she still had things in her mind that needed some clarifications… "Ned…what exactly happened in Dorne with Lyanna and my brother?"

"When I reached the tower you spoke off in the letter, we met the remaining Kingsguards." he began explaining. "Then they refused to let me see Lyanna and so we had to fight with them." _Oh my…Arthur…what were you doing?_ "Me and Howland Reed fought your brother and he slashed Howland Reed's stomach but he did not kill him and then it was just your brother and I…it seems he wanted to die by my sword so he was not fighting properly…"

_What?_ "Arthur wanted you to kill him?" she asked incredulously.

"I don't know it either…I was surprised as you are when he told me so…" Ned admitted. "I do know I managed to convince him to stop because you and I married. He dropped his sword and surrendered right after it."

_Arthur, what were you thinking you foolish brother of mine? Why did you wish to die by Ned's sword?_ "And what else happened?"

"The only survivors besides Arthur and I were Howland and Willam Dustin." Her husband continued his explanation. "I climbed the tower and found Lyanna dying with a fever in a bed of blood…she had a child…"

"My sister-in-law Clara told me she was pregnant when she informed me of Lyanna's whereabouts…" Ashara confessed, if her husband confessed that he almost set her aside, she could or rather should confess her sins too. "I did not tell you because a Maester could read the correspondence and spread the information around…I did it for the child, after all, I don't think Robert would like that such a child existed…"

"I guess you did the right thing…her son was a boy who looked like Rhaegar." Ned explained. "Your brother took him to Essos because of what you just said. The deaths of Elia's children and how much he wanted all the Targaryens dead including Daenerys proved as much." Then he averted his gaze from her and looked at the window. "It doesn't change the fact that I feel worse than shit because of it, the child is my nephew and Lyanna told me to protect him."

I guess motherhood does make one love her child, even if it could be seen as rape, Lyanna loved her child. "My brother is the best man to protect your nephew, you know he will be safe with him. You did the right thing."

"Yes, but it still makes me sad…and disappointed…"

"That proves you a good person my love," she assured him as she patted his cheek and kissed him. "But you must understand that you are the new Lord Paramount of the North and that you have a duty to do to your people and to us your family, so you must not be depressed."

"It's hard…I was not meant for this…"

"I know, but I'm here for you Ned," she assured him as she held his hands. "I'm by your side now and always, as your wife, as your lover, as the mother to your son and hopefully the many children that will come, as your confidant, as your counselor and as a friend."

"I'm glad that you are mostly the same Ash…" he confessed with a weak smile. "After the Rebellion my friends either died or changed to people I don't recognize anymore…and whilst I was fighting, I feared death because I would never see you or Lyanna again, even after Riverrun." Her Ned said as he drowned her in kisses the way she loved. "There wasn't a single day in which I did not think of you and my late sister. You and our children are what gives me the strength to endure all this grief, thank you for being yourself…"

"Oh my love…" she cooed. "Let's end this day by sinking our sorrows in each other and wake up in the morning as Lord and Lady of Winterfell. Our loved ones must never be forgotten but we must live because they would hate to see us sad."

"You are more than right…" Ned murmured in agreement. "We still have each other…"

"Now and always."

"Now and always." And they lost themselves in their love, as they both needed.

* * *

**So yeah, the reunion between the main pair of the story, a pair of people who lost many of their loved ones but still have each other. The next chapter should show us a character that many don't like but is needed to show some other areas of the world. **

**The Three Stoogies: You did raise a good question there, I suppose the North "received" vengeance when both Aerys and Rhaegar died, although none were killed by a Northmen. Perhaps their reward was to have Lyanna as the Queen had she lived even if she would hate it...other than that...perhaps Ned surviving? I guess it could be seen as a plot-hole which there a few I have noted in Robert's Rebellion.**

**Shyraii: You can suggest the pairings but it doesn't mean I will make them. This Prequel will definitely not have pairings for Jon, Daenerys, and Rickard because they will be children during most of it.**

**Anyway, thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day.**


	4. It Grows Quieter

++x++

**Catelyn Tully I**

Riverrun, Riverlands, Year 284 AC

Today was the day Catelyn was supposed to leave for King's Landing together with her sister Lysa and her uncle Brynden. Cat was to be married to the new King's brother after the King himself chose her as the one to be his sister-in-law which was an honor she was not expecting considering what happened at Riverrun a little more than a year ago.

Honor or not she was still mourning the death of her first betrothal, Brandon Stark…Brandon the handsome and gallant fool who got himself killed…had he just waited a moon or two more and they would have been married, avoiding his death and her father's fall from grace…

Catelyn loved her father as a daughter is supposed to love and because of it, she did not understand why the Rebels were sending him to the Wall but then she understood that her father had been trying to make Brandon's brother Eddard marry her when the man had already taken a Dornishwoman for a wife. It had been wrong from her father to make such demands, a marriage must not be annulled for one's personal gain, the Seven-Pointed Star had it pretty clear and she believed those Old Gods of the Northerners were quite similar in the matter. It was a bad omen to annul a marriage.

She was quite glad to not be married to Brandon's brother though, as now she did not need to go those lands of the Old Gods where there was no Sept but the one at White Harbor. She had however hoped to be able to remain at home a while longer, mourn for the loss of her betrothed and help Edmure the way she helped father but alas, it was her duty to marry and bear children to the King's brother and she would do as it was expected of her.

"Cat." Her uncle Brynden called from outside her room just after he knocked on the door. "May I come inside?"

"Yes uncle." she replied and watched her uncle enter with a smile.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked as he opened the door.

"I believe so," she replied. "I have packed most of my gowns and jewelry, including my wedding gown."

"Good." Her uncle nodded before he sighed. "Lysa has been insufferable these past few days…she does not wish to go meet her husband..."

"It's her duty uncle." Cat replied. "Her time to fulfill it has come just as mine did. She will learn to love her husband, we all do."

"Lord Arryn is a good man but…too old…" Her uncle said. "Surely you would have the same reaction."

"A husband is a husband." she retorted, though she was thankful that it was not her with Lord Arryn. "We both learned it from Septa Jocelyn when we were younger."

"That is true." Her uncle agreed. "But it doesn't hide the fact that I'm still worried about her."

"She will be fine, uncle," Catelyn assured. "But do tell me how the King's brother is like…" she begged. "I know nothing of him…"

"Lord Stannis is a tall and broad man as far as I can tell." Her uncle explained. "He seems like a serious yet honest man, definitely with an iron will otherwise he would not have held Storm's End for as long as he did." A serious man…Catelyn wondered how Lord Stannis would compare to Brandon…Would he be as handsome as their King was supposed to be? "At least the King could have given him the bloody castle for the effort…it would be better for you as well…better than that wet rock that is Dragonstone."

Catelyn was to be the Lady of Dragonstone a grim place from where the Targaryens came and launched their conquest of Westeros. It was definitely a set down from the entirety of the North…but at least the Gods were right. "Perhaps…"

"I'm sorry for what happened Cat." Her uncle said with a disappointed look. "I know you deserved more than a small island but our family suffered a lot from your father's uncontrollable ambition. Many of our bannermen did not respect us before but now they respect us less." he walked towards the window to which one could see the waters of the Tumblestone. "I did my best to fix things but this marriage will help the family and your brother's rule."

"I know my duty uncle," she replied. "I shall do my duty to Lord Stannis, to the King and to Edmure."

Her uncle nodded and walked to the door. "I will go check Lysa again and give some instructions to your brother, this must be perfect," he said. "When you are ready, join me in the Great Hall so we can begin our way."

"Of course uncle." And so her uncle left leaving her to her musings. She had hoped for a healthy son with Brandon's looks worthy of inheriting the North and a daughter with her looks, long auburn hair which Catelyn could brush during sunset as she used to do to Lysa…maybe she can still have a daughter like that with Lord Stannis…but first, it must be a son and heir.

After a while, she descended to the Great Hall where Lysa was already waiting, seated on a wooden chair. Cat's sister's expression was of disdain and anger and she didn't say a thing to Cat as if things were her fault. There was tension in the air while they waited for uncle Brynden to come, no words were said.

"So in doubt, you ask for more time." Her uncle explained to Edmure. "Once I got back I will deal with it."

"Understood uncle." Her brother nodded. "I think I have the hang of it."

"Good." Her uncle said as he motioned for the two of them to stand up. "And don't let yourself get tricked by anyone."

"Don't worry, I will be fine." Edmure insisted.

"Alright, I trust you will do good." Her uncle concluded as he embraced them. "Come on my nieces, the capital is waiting." They entered the wheelhouse, sat down, said no word and began their way to the capital.

**Eddard Stark IV**

Winterfell, North, Year 284 AC

The bones of his sister as well as his brother's and his father's were finally buried in their respective tombs. Normally only the Kings of Winter and Lords of Winterfell had the right to have a statue but Ned had decided to give the same right to Brandon and Lyanna as in his mind they deserved it.

"Thank you for taking the bones of my sister all the way here, Howland," Ned said to his Crannogman friend when they were waiting in the Great Hall for the dinner to be served. With them was Benjen only as Ashara and her companions were with the children. It seemed his wife loved little Daenerys as much as she loved Jon, she even began calling her Dany Her Little Dragon affectionately. He was quite surprised by how it turned out…but he guessed his wife loved the late Queen fiercely. "But you did not have to do it…surely you miss your wife…"

"I met her when I was in the Neck with Lord Dustin, Lord Eddard." His friend said. "I could see her and she could see me."

"All the same…"

"It turns out I'm a father now My Lord." His friend said with pride. "Her name is Meera."

"Meera Reed?" Ben asked with a smile. "That's a nice-sounding name, congratulations Howland."

"Thank you Lord Benjen, I do have my wife to thank for that," Howland admitted. "Jyana knows how to properly choose names, unlike me."

"I'm a father myself," Ned admitted. "Of a boy named Jon." Ned still couldn't believe that he had a son…It still sounded so weird to his mind but he was definitely proud of it. How could he not? It had been a dream of his, to have his own children and it was now fulfilled.

"Congratulations My Lord." Howland wished. "It's about time you have some good things in your life."

"Aye…" Ned said with a shy smile. "Ashara is quite adamant about having more though…"

"Judging by the noise…I believe you two are working on it already…" Ben said with a mirthful expression.

"Ben!" Ned barked ashamed.

"I sounded like Bran just now…" Ben murmured. "Only that Brandon was actually good at being prude…"

_Bran…_ "A prude is prude nonetheless." Ned insisted. "This isn't something you go around saying!"

"Fine…sorry…" Ben sighed and a serious expression replaced the previous one. "By the way Ned…I intend on…joining the Watch…"

_What?_ "Why?" Ned asked open-mouthed.

"You know it was my intention for a long time…" His brother said. "You wanted to marry Ashara and I wanted to join the Watch."

"Yes, but our family is still recovering…" Ned retorted. "You are too young to join…"

"I'm sixteen of age Ned, I'm a man grown now." Ben retorted indignantly. "Regarding the family…it does hurt to leave but…it's what I wish to do Ned."

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" Ned insisted. "Once you take your vows, there is no turning back." _If you turn back…_

"Worry not brother, I will not have you behead me with Ice," Benjen said smiling. "If I was to desert, which I will not do, I would go to Essos and not here."

"You could go take care of the boy…" Ned suggested. "For her."

"I could…but I doubt I would be much help…to Ser Arthur." Benjen replied. "That and the fact that we don't know where the man is."

"Now you are the one selling yourself short." Ned dismissed. "I'm sure Ser Arthur will send us something soon."

"I have made my mind Ned, I will join the Watch and that is all."

There was nothing he could do then… "Alright…but do visit us…"

"I will brother." Ben assured as he clapped Ned's back. Now Ned saw the struggles father had to endure…and Ben wasn't even the most willful of them all…

"Hey everyone." Said Ashara as she entered the Great Hall with Jon on her hold and behind her came Jonelle with Daenerys and Sharley. "We didn't arrive late did we?"

"No," Ned replied. "But it shouldn't take long either."

"Good." His wife said as she walked towards her seat, at his right. "Lord Reed, once again thank you for bringing Lyanna's bones to where they belong."

"My Lady it's nothing." Howland dismissed. "The little one seems like a healthy child."

"The Gods have been good to him, My Lord." Ashara agreed with a smile as she cuddled little Jon. "Hopefully they remain as nice for a long time."

"They will, My Lady." Howland assured.

"Howland said he has a daughter as well." Ned explained.

"Do you My Lord?" Ashara inquired curiously. "What is her name?"

"Meera Reed, My Lady."

"Meera? That is quite a beautiful name." Ashara admitted. "Is it Crannogman in nature?"

"It is." Howland nodded.

"I'm glad the North is already recovering from the horror that was the Rebellion." His wife proclaimed. "I pray more children will come for everyone."

"We all pray for that." Benjen agreed. "But Winter is Coming nonetheless and it can lead to other problems..." Food shortages during winter…the North's worst enemy…

"The food is coming, everyone." Ashara proclaimed ignoring Benjen's words. "I don't know about you all but I'm dying to eat salmon."

"Me too." Sharley agreed. "I always loved when they served fish at home."

"Then let us enjoy our meals." Ned proclaimed.

The dinner was reasonably entertaining. Everyone seemed to have the time of their lives as they watched the babies do their baby things, such as Jon pulling Ash's locks down…They all went to bed quite early as it seemed that everyone was leaving in the morning…

Meanwhile in the Lord's room…

"OOOOHHH GOOODSS!" Ashara screamed in ecstasy while she rode him. "NED!"

"Seven Hells…" Ned murmured as he filled her with his seed. "Gods…you are…ruthless…" he murmured panting.

His wife smiled just as she separated herself from his manhood and laid next to him. "You are just…rusty." she teased before she kissed him. "You will get used to it…"

"I hope I do…" he brought her closer to him.

"I'm sad that Sharley and Jonelle will leave tomorrow…" Ashara confessed. "But as much as I love their company, I can't forbid them from wanting to be with their families."

"That is true." Ned agreed. "Castle Cerwyn isn't too far from Winterfell so perhaps Jonelle can come once in a while."

"That is if she isn't married in the meantime…"

"Yes, it's a great possibility…"

"And your brother intends to join the Watch…" Ashara added saddened.

"It was his dream even before the Rebellion," Ned explained to his wife. "I have done all I could to make him change his mind but…he seems adamant on joining and nothing will convince him otherwise."

"But he is so young still…" Said his wife. "Why don't we grant him a piece of land for him to rule? Find him a woman…he seemed to fancy Jonelle…"

"Benjen will not give up his intent, he has left it very clear."

"Seven Hells…" Ashara sighed. "Well if it's to be like this…" she glanced his manhood and then caressed it. "We must produce more children…"

"I'm afraid…" Ned confessed.

"Why?" she asked.

"Your mother died in child labor and so did mine and Lyanna…I can't lose you as well…"

"Oh my love, you will not lose me," she said while holding his hand and kissing it. "Who would tease you afterward?"

He chuckled at that. "I don't really know…"

"Exactly," she said smiling. "I need to be here to tease you…no one else will do such a thing to the Lord Paramount of the North but me."

"I think…" Ned was about to say that perhaps Willam and Jon Umber would tease. But Ashara did not let him…

"That I'm right." she cut in determined.

"That you are right…" he agreed, chuckling. "But maybe we should wait for the new Maester to arrive so we can feel safer when you are to give birth again," Ned suggested. "And we can leave the poor Maester at Castle Cerwyn alone…" It had been Benjen the one who told him what the Maester had to endure while Ashara was pregnant with Jon.

"I don't feel much safer in the presence of Maesters." His wife confessed and he began to wonder why. "But…for a pregnancy…it may be better that way…"

"Why don't you like Maesters?" he inquired. "Did one of them do something you did not like?"

"I just have a bad feeling about them. That is all."

"A bad feeling?" he asked even more confused.

"I can't quite explain, just feel," she told him as she kissed him again. "We should go and rest, don't you think?"

"Aye." Maybe there was more to this than what Ashara wished to tell him but eventually, she would tell him if it was important.

The morning came and it was time for everyone to leave. Winterfell was to get quieter…

"Are you absolutely sure this is what you wish?" Ned asked his brother one more time.

"I am Ned," Benjen said as he rolled his eyes. "There is no point on you continuing asking."

"I'm just…making sure…"

"I know," Benjen said as he embraced Ned and clapped his back. "I'm going to miss you brother but this is what I wish to do."

"Aye…be sure to write…and visit us." Ned commanded.

"I will and do keep me informed of our nephew once you get some information on him," Benjen added. "Ashara I'm going, take care of yourself and my brother!" His brother shouted out since Ashara was talking with Sharley and Jonelle. Of course, she came to where they were as fast as she could.

"Are you sure you don't wish to stay?" It was Ashara's time to ask that question which Ned asked more than once. "We could find you a holdfast for you…"

"I'm sure." Benjen insisted yet again. "Take care of yourself and my brother." And then his brother cuddled Jon who was in Ash's arms covered in furs. "Take care of yourself little pup you will be the Stark of Winterfell in the future so you must be healthy and strong." Little Jon tried to reach for his uncle and Benjen smiled as he held Jon's little hand. "Goodbye, everyone."

"Goodbye." Both he and Ashara said. Benjen went along to embrace Howland and say goodbye to the ladies before he mounted his horse and exited Winterfell to be a man of the Watch. Ned knew it was Benjen's wish but nonetheless, he felt wrong for letting his brother go…

"Do send my regards to your wife Howland." Ned said to his Crannogman friend as they shook hands. "And know that you and your own are always welcome here."

"Thank you, Lord Eddard." His friend smiled.

"Best of luck to you Ned," Sharley said as she kissed his right cheek when he was not expecting which made him blush. "And don't give up, stay strong."

Ned still remembered that awkward time he blocked in front of her all those years ago but his heart was in Ashara's hands now and Sharley was just a good friend. "I won't. Goodbye Sharley, best of luck to you too."

"Goodbye, Lord Eddard." Wished Jonelle Cerwyn.

"Goodbye Lady Jonelle."

"Give my regards to Lady Reed, Lord Howland." Ashara said as she waved to the three of them.

"Will do My Lady, goodbye."

"Goodbye." Both Ashara and Ned said as they waved at their friends' departures. And so the only noble born in Winterfell now were Ned, Ashara, little Jon and little Daenerys. It was sad but they would have to do, Winter is Coming. "Come on love," Ashara called. "Let us go inside and do our duties."

"Aye." Ned agreed as he wrapped his arm around his beautiful wife and the two of them return inside, ready to fulfill their duties.

* * *

**To answer some reviews: **

**Apofis: Jon will be a baby and then a child during most of this part of the story which is a Prequel to A Happy Marriage so his pairing will be irrelevant for now. But I can say that Val is on top of my head together with my original plan for Jon which was either Wynafryd or Alys and also Daenerys. I will worry more after this Prequel is written.**

**ABEBOABDU: There were some mentions of her but you are right she was not in it as I intended for her to appear much later, but as I said this is a Prequel to a rewriting of A Happy Marriage which will have bigger changes in the plot and in the North. Her inclusion in the story is due to A Wolf That Met A Star, where this was to happen, is having a different ending but I really liked this idea so I brought it here where it still made sense. It was the main reason why I decided to write this in the first place.**

**So as some of you guessed right the character in question was Catelyn Tully. I think the POVs of this story will be Ned, Ashara, Arthur, and Catelyn as I think the rest will have the stories remaining the same and the focus is mainly as I stated on Ned/Ashara and their lives in the North. However, if someone has an interesting suggestion of a POV that can work well with the story, I'm open for the suggestion.**

**Without any further ado, thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day.**


	5. His First Words

++x++

**Eddard Stark V**

Winterfell, North, Year 284 AC

The day seemed normal at first glance. Ned was in his study as he had been for the past week or so during the morning, quietly analyzing some disputes regarding land rights between some of his bannermen when his wife came to his office with a bunch of papers in her hands which she quickly gave to him.

The simple gesture made him curious. "What is this?" he asked as he took a glance at the papers.

"That one is a poorly drawn map of the North that I made." Ashara explained.

"A poorly drawn map of the North?" he asked chuckling, it was quite bad… "What is it for?"

"In your hands stands my plans to make the North a better place," she said with confidence. "After two years in Winterfell and spending an entire winter trying to avoid our food supplies from being completely drained, I have tried my best to come with solutions for our problems."

A solution to their problems was certainly something he would like. Ned wished to be remembered as a decent ruler, not an awful version of his father, so he was clearly interested in hearing his wife's plans. "I'm listening," he told her. "And reading of course."

"Okay, so the biggest problem of the North is it's cold and harsh climate." she began. "This is not news as anyone will tell you this much." Then she pointed to one of the papers. "But finding solutions seems to be quite a hard task."

"That is true." Ned agreed as he looked to the paper in question.

"Consequently, the climate makes it very hard to produce food," Ashara added. "The Reach, Westerlands, and Crownlands produce crops all seasons but in the North, not even summer is assured to produce food. And the food is an absolute must."

"Aye."

"I have come up with two ways to hopefully fix the problem as much as it can be fixed."

"Do tell what you thought about." Ned insisted. "If it's something I can do, I will."

"First we must import food so we can be better prepared during autumn and winter." she said.

"From who would we buy food?" Ned asked. The idea was nothing entirely upsetting him but…

"The Vale is a large producer of crops and so is the Reach." His wife explained. "We could buy from them, especially from the Vale since you were fostered there…but I would suggest a different alternative, the Free Cities."

"The Free Cities you say?" Ned inquired as he rubbed his cheek. "Why them?"

"Because we have timber in high quantities and on that side of the world, timber is worth gold," Ashara explained. "I suggest we make deals in which they give us food at a discounted price as we provide them with timber at interesting prices."

"That could work…" he admitted. He knew from Jon's own words that the Braavosi, for example, treated their ships as palaces for they were their livelihood and expensive… "Do you have a particular city in mind?" Ned questioned with his interest peaking

"Braavos and Myr." she replied.

"Braavos I understand but why Myr?"

"Because the Myrmen produce the finest glass in the world and we will need them for my second plan." Replied his wife. "I believe we should make Winter Town a proper town during all seasons. A town with a bustling economy and with its own artisans." His wife explained as she began moving closer to him. "But in order to make this come true, we must increase our food supplies and although there is a lot of uncultivated lands, a safe and steady production in this rigid climate can only be achieved with the use of glass gardens like those we have here inside the castle."

"So Winter Town is to have it's own glass gardens?" Ned asked curiously, his wife had come up with a very interesting plan. But costly too…a glasshouse was expensive…

"We are to start slow but my intention was to have a whole new quarter of the town with just glasshouses," Ashara confessed. "Once we have them, the food production will increase substantially and we will be able to keep everyone fed, thus we can increase the population and make them work in different areas during winter and whatnot."

"And who will wish to come here, Ash?" Ned asked. "The climate is harsh and we follow a different sort of Gods than the rest of the Seven Kingdoms. I also don't see our bannermen allowing the smallfolk of their areas to leave when they are needed to keep them fed."

"I want to bring orphans to the North."

"Orphans?" he asked confused. "Orphans from where?"

"Do you remember that I used to help at Sunshine Orphanage in King's Landing with Elia and the girls?" His wife asked.

"I do."

"I have been worried about the children there…after what the Lannisters did in the capital…I fear for them Ned, they were all my friends and they must have suffered unimaginable things at hands of those bastards…" His wife's expression made him remember that scene he hoped to forget when he arrived at King's Landing… "I want us to bring these children here, they have no homes and we are certainly capable of providing them with that. They care not for whatever Gods we follow as long as we provide them a home."

Bringing children from King's Landing to work on the North's fields was…quite weird…to say the very least. "Your ideas sound interesting but I'm still unsure about bringing southron kids here…" he confessed as he thought about how stubborn the Northerners could be. "And do we even have money for these enterprises?"

"Winterfell has currently three million dragons in its coffers," Ashara replied. Three million wasn't a large amount of money but it wasn't a small quantity either… "According to the accounts your late father left behind, Winterfell's average yearly revenue is half a million dragons, this is the number the average spring and autumn years produce, meaning summer years produce slightly more revenue as the land is more productive and in winter it produces less." Then she took a seat in her chair. "These last two years in which I have been here, the revenues were cut in half not only because of winter but also because of the war."

"As it is understandable." Ned nodded. "War does take a heavy toll."

"So if we have no war on the horizon, we should produce about five million dragons in ten years," Ashara said. "Taking our obligations into consideration, we should at the very least gain four million dragons in said period of time."

"Still such investments may lead us to debts…" Ned pointed out. "It all sounds good on paper but in reality…if we lead House Stark to debt and if word of it gets out, our lords will cease to respect us, we will have a huge problem at our hands."

"I'm not asking for us to drain our treasury." Ashara retorted. "We have an opportunity to make the North a better place and I say we take it." she was now holding his hands. "Just think about how many lives we can make better Ned! And if you are so worried about losing money, if we make these reforms and some more, we can easily double if not triple our revenues!"

"But…"

"Gods Ned!" His wife said angrily as she let go of his hands. "Do you know why we only have three million in the treasury?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's because your father was spending money before he died," Ashara said. "He was creating a port in the North's western coast from a fishing village of about ten peasants."

"A port?" Ned asked amazed, he had no idea of this.

"The project has been going for about fifteen years though it has stopped when your father died." His wife explained. "Apparently your lord father spent close to four million dragons in the project." _Four million dragons? It can't be…that is an absurd amount of money…_ "A castle, a defensive wall, and a docking area were built from scratch."

"For what?" Ned asked abashed. "Why would my father do such a reckless thing?"

"It's not a reckless thing once you ask why he did it." His wife dismissed it. "Can you imagine what such port would for the North? Think about it as a White Harbor on the western coast, this small fishing village would become a town and then a city in ten years or so, a major port I must add. The North would be a new center of trade as it would have a port in the Narrow Sea and one in the Sunset Sea, it would be huge, Ned, huge."

"And it would…establish the North's control over the coastline..." Ned completed as he did what his wife suggested…put some thought on it… "It could provide safety to the fishing villages from both the wildlings and Ironborn…"

"As you can see, your father was not afraid of committing himself to a project of this magnitude." she leaned forward and kissed his forehead and held his cheek. "It cost a huge amount of money but it would and can still improve the North, my love."

"Indeed…"

"I see you are still unsure so I will leave you be for some time." His wife proclaimed as she got up. "I will go see our children and when you have your final answer come and to the nursery." And she was reaching the door, she turned back. "Whatever you choose to do, it will have my support, so if you decide against it all, I will respect it." And so she left him there…

Ned leaned back on his chair and looked at the ceiling, his eyes closed as he thought about everything thing Ashara told him, her plans, his father's plans…everything really, including how bringing southern children would affect the relationship with his bannermen…

After a long while of thinking, he finally came up with his final answer, so he stood up and went straight towards the nursery in order to tell his decision to his wife.

**Ashara Dayne II**

Winterfell, North, Year 284 AC

"Fly my little Dragoness, fly!" Ashara said all merrily as she walked around with little Daenerys in her arms, the baby was having so much fun as she was laughing the cute way the babies do.

But the sight of her adopted daughter also made Ashara remember that she did this to Rhaenys…_Poor child…you deserved a whole life not the gruesome death you had…you, your brother and your mother, my best friend… _Ashara knew that despite her smiles and words, she was crying…

She stopped making Dany, as she liked to call her little one, fly and brought her down in a way that she could clean her own tears. Dany looked at her curiously and Ashara spared her a smile, the little one would be as beautiful as her late mother was.

Hearing Baela's cooing, she turned back to see her son walking with the help of the kind Dragonseed woman. Her son's steps were clumsy and messy but he was getting the hang of it. He was slowly approaching his first name day and so she wondered when would he first speak… "The little lord is getting better and better Milady," Baela said with a smile. "I believe he will not need our help soon."

"That is good," she said while she sat down in a chair. "Winterfell needs a strong future lord."

"Indeed Milady."

She smiled at her son and decided to make Dany fly a little more since the girl liked it so much. Despite having Baela and Nan to help her raise her children, it was quite tiring especially now that Sharley and Jonelle were away…

And her husband chose the precise moment in which she was making Dany fly to enter the nursery. A smile quickly donning his face. "It seems someone is having fun…"

"I'm quite sure sweet Dany is having fun…" she said smirking. "Or you perhaps talking about…another child…"

"Perhaps I was…" Her husband chuckled amused as he approached Jon. "I have decided what my final answer is. May I?" he asked Baela.

"Of course, Milord." And her husband picked their son up.

"And what is your…answer." To be honest, she was quite nervous, she knew her plans were solid but if he refused she would have to understand, she was not a Northerner…

"I believe we should go further with it." _Yes! _She screamed in her mind. "Slowly but…aye…we should begin it."

"Slow and steady always before fast and clumsy." she nodded. "I assure you that nothing bad will happen to our finances Ned and we will be able to make a better North."

"I know," Ned said as they watched Jon trying to reach her. "We will make sure it goes smoothly."

Then they heard an unexpected sound… "Mo…ma…"

"What was that?" she asked turning to Ned. "Did he…"

"Mo…ma…" Jon repeated as he stretched his arm forward yet again. "Mo…ma…"

The tears of sadness that she contained a few minutes ago gave way to tears of joy, her son's first word was moma…mother… "It seems he is calling for his mother…" Ned said amused. "Obviously he knows where he is best…"

"Don't be silly because he loves us both." she clapped his shoulder, then she gave Dany to Baela and took her son in her arms. "So your first word is moma, my little one?"

"Mo…ma…"

"You made your mother very proud today Jon." she cooed. "And your father has made me proud as well," Ashara said while she leaned to rest her head in her husband's arm. "We leave you a better North to rule once your time comes, my love."

"Aye." Ned nodded.

**Catelyn Tully II**

Red Keep, King's Landing, Crownlands, Year 284 AC

Her marriage feast was certainly not lacking grandiosity, the entire Throne Room of the Red Keep was filled with lords from all over the Seven Kingdoms as they ate many courses of food for all the tastes.

Catelyn recognized all the Riverlords that came for her wedding and some Reachmen as well. Most of these lords, however, she did not know but she suspected that there were Stormlanders, Westermen, Valemen, and Crownlanders. She did not think there were Dornishmen present…nor Northmen…

She felt tremendous pride in the ceremony that happened in the Great Sept of Baelor. It was every girl's dream to get married there, on such a large and beautiful Sept, blessed by the Seven themselves through the hands of the High Septon…despite everything that happened in the previous two years, she fulfilled a dream.

Her husband though…was nothing like Brandon Stark or the handsome King Robert…Lord Stannis was every bit as her uncle had described him, tall, broad-shouldered, very thin with dark blue eyes and big eyebrows in his tight and squared face. His cheeks were also hollowed and he did not speak much either. He also seemed to have a habit of grinding his teeth for some odd reason. He was uncomfortable during the entirety of their wedding and was constantly looking in all directions except the one she was in…She had to confess that it was not this man she hoped to marry but she was now his wife and she would have to endure it…

"Come on Stannis you bloody fool give me a smile!" Asked King Robert all of a sudden as he graced them with his royal presence. He also seemed a little bit towards the drunken side already. Farther away Catelyn could see the Queen Cersei…distant for what was happening… "This is your wedding!"

"There is nothing to smile about." Her husband said. "The amount of waste this ceremony is producing is absurd."

"A pretty face like your wife's needs a worthy ceremony." The King said laughing and Catelyn could but blush. "No expenses and you should be thankful for it."

"Thankful that you are inviting the same Reachmen who laid siege to our home?" Her new husband countered. "Thankful that you are wasting food that could have fed our home while you were away?"

"What would you want me to do then? Hold a grudge against the Reach because they laid siege to our home?" The King asked. "And I can't go back in time and feed the garrison now can I?"

"You may not hold a grudge against the Reachmen but you still hold one against the Targaryens." Her husband retorted. "And must you have so many unnecessary expenses with all this food? Half of these people would even eat a quarter of their food."

"Careful now Stannis!" The King said as he seemed to get sober with all the anger building. Catelyn began sweating from fear, all the eyes were now on the King and his brother. "I have not forgotten what you did for me, I gave you Dragonstone when you had no holding of your own, I made you Master of Ships and I made you my heir as I have no children but don't you dare push me like this!"

"As you say." Her husband stood up and motioned her to the same. "I'm taking my wife to do my duty as her husband." The feeling of fear she had did not leave her, instead, it only got bigger. "There will be no bedding."

"Fine!" King Robert shouted angrily as she and her husband left the Throne Room. "Get out of my sight you ungrateful prick and take your poor wife with you. I should have given you some ugly wench if I knew!"

Whilst they crossed the Red Keep and entered Maegor's Holdfast, there was no word exchange between the two of them. Once they were inside of her room which only had a bed, a desk and a chair, he motioned for her to get ready while he took a seat on the bed, rubbing his face with his hands. Catelyn took off her dress as fast as she could, it wasn't common for the bedding to be avoided but she was quite thankful to be able to preserve her wedding dress for the future, perhaps it could serve a daughter if the Seven were kind to her and gave her one.

When she was with only her smallclothes on, her husband finally took his hands off his face. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes." she replied blushing for being almost naked in front of him, her husband but a stranger nonetheless, a man she knew close to nothing.

"Lay down," he told her. "And…take…you know…"

She thought she saw her husband blush a little but she wasn't fully sure. What she knew was that she was blushing like a tomato from the whole thing... "I know…" she nodded as she laid down, taking her underpants out, her womanhood at display…

Her husband began undressing and soon he just as naked as she was. He was…very thin…he had some muscles but they were very small and she could see some of his bones underneath his skin…Cat then remembered that he held Storm's End for quite some time so this must be the consequence of it and why he was so upset about the waste of food. "I know I'm not my brother in looks but he made us husband and wife, so My Lady will have to do with me, like it or not."

"I will do my duty as it is expected of me, My Lord." she said, afraid of what was coming.

"Good." Her husband said as he approached her, his manhood waggling with every step he took, the way breasts did…she found herself blushing even harder and the wetness increasing…When he was on top of her, he began making weird movements below their waists, she quickly understood why and so she picked his hand and moved it to the spot she had heard from Septa Jocelyn's last lesson as being the spot… "For…forgive me…"

"There is no problem, My Lord," she said with a weak smile. "We all must learn…"

"Indeed…" he murmured, averting his blushing face away.

"I believe…you must…rub it…"

"Rub it?" he asked aghast. "Fine…I…will do it…" And so he began rubbing the spot and she began…feeling a weird sensation…pleasure…it felt really good and her wetness began increasing. "Is it…enough?" he asked after a little while and she nodded believing herself to be ready. "Then…let's do what we must."

This time she took action sooner and made sure everything went as it should, it didn't take much until she felt a huge pain so she began screeching, her husband saw it and almost pulled out but she stopped him. "Please continue." she asked.

"Are you sure?" he inquired looking at her straight in the eyes. "There is blood here…"

"The blood…is…my…maidenhead…" she confessed shyly. "You must continue."

"Fine…" And so her husband thrust once more…twice, thrice and the pain was mixing with pleasure until the pleasure overtook the pain. After a while, she noticed his thrusts become more erratic and his expression weirder as well. Catelyn felt something enter her insides, something she never felt before, and it seemed they had done what they must… "I'm sorry…" Cat heard while she saw him pulling his manhood away, taking a seat in the bed once more just as he once more rubbed his face.

"Don't be." she dismissed his words. "I pray the seed quickens and we are blessed with a child." If her calculations were right then she should be in her fertile days…

"Aye…" he agreed as he sighed. "Let us…take a good night of sleep My Lady, you must be tired."

"Yes, My Lord." And that was how Catelyn ceased to be a maiden and became a true woman.

* * *

**So I do intend to improve the North in this story (I believe this Chapter answers your question Freakdogsflare) but I want to make it as realistic as it can be so the changes will take some time to produce their logical effects. I have more things I want to implement but they will come slowly.**

**Nothing like a good Baratheon interaction in a wedding to make it more entertaining...I'm not sure about the sex scene, I think that both Stannis and Catelyn being "maidens" makes it a bit clumsy, that and the fact that Stannis is uncomfortable around women...**

**Anyway, thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day.**


	6. New Faces At Winterfell

++x++

**Ashara Dayne III**

Winterfell, North, Year 284 AC

"Lord Manderly has begun inquiring his Myrmen contacts in regards to our plans." Her husband explained, both of them were in the nursery, Ned was watching Ashara coo Dany while little Jon was practicing his walking with Baela. Old Nan was in the room as well but she rarely stood up from her chair such was her age preferring to watch the children play instead. "He mentioned that two of them were interested and will visit us soon to have a conversation with us."

"If these men accept our deal and begin profiting from it, then I'm sure more will come." Ashara deduced aloud. "Any word from Braavos?"

"Lord Manderly spoke with a Braavosi friend of his who loves the North and the man also wishes to meet us sometime soon." Ned replied.

"Perfect." she proclaimed. "We just need to wait a little bit."

"Aye."

"In the meantime…I have sent a letter to King's Landing…to the children at Sunshine Orphanage…"

"You really want to help those orphans don't you?" Her husband inquired smiling.

"Of course I do!" she said without hesitating. "They are human beings that need someone to think about them as well." Ashara had hoped that they were safe from everything but somehow she thought they were not. She had to remember that life was always unfair… "Especially after what went down in King's Landing..."

"Damned Lannisters..." Ned spat out.

_Damned Lannisters indeed…Elia my friend…_ "We will see what their reply will be." Ashara concluded while she placed Dany back into her crib.

Ned nodded once again. "Our boy seems to be growing quickly," he said with a proud smile as he watched Jon make an effort to walk while Baela held his little hands. "And he is a quiet one."

"As is his father…" she teased. "Our boy is a Quiet Pup."

"And this little one?" Ned said as he gently cooed Daenerys who began smiling once she got attention from her adoptive father. "When will you speak?"

"Girls usually start sooner than boys young Eddard." Old Nan spoke. "It shan't take long before she begins." Jon was eleven months old, a month away from celebrating his first nameday. Only a month ago did he begin saying momma and his vocabulary was very small still and not proper. Daenerys seemed to be around three months old so it would mean she would still need quite a few months for her first word.

"We can wait can't we?" Ned inquired but without expecting an answer for the baby he was cuddling. "I do wonder what became of her brother…"

It was a shame that young Viserys was smuggled away to the Free Cities…there was no way to know where he was since Essos was such a huge land with many places where he could be. "I do find myself thinking the same…poor Queen Rhaella would have her heart shattered if she knew…"

"And the thing is that we have no way to know where he is…" Ned sighed. "The Queen entrusted me with her children and I failed her."

"You couldn't have known that they would take him away…"

"Truly milord, they took opportunity that we were all distracted with the Queen's labor to run with him," Baela added. "I say milord did all he could."

"Baela speaks truly Ned, don't be so disappointed with yourself…" Ashara said as she placed her hand on top of his.

A knock was heard on the door. "Milord, milady!" Osric, the new Captain of Winterfell's household guards called from outside the nursery. The man had been chosen by Ned after he returned from the war since Martyn Cassel, the former Captain died in Dorne. "Someone is wishing to see you."

"Could it be any of them?" Asked Ned confused.

"It seems too soon…" she deduced. "Best we go and see." A glance at Baela made the woman understand what Ashara was asking for without a word being said.

"I will take care of the children milady." Baela assured as she picked Jon up from the floor.

"Thank you my friend." she grabbed Ned's arm and pulled him along. "Come on let us see what seems to be the matter."

They left the nursery and then walked out of the Great Keep only to find a man standing there with some guards around him. Said man was young looking, his face was plain and squared, his eyes were dark brown, he had a smile on his lips, quite swollen lips…He was wearing a grey wool robe with large sleeves and a chain collar with lots of chains…a Maester… "Howdy!" The man said. "I presume I'm talking with Lord and Lady Stark?"

"You presume well," she said warily. Ashara never fully trusted Maesters. Her late mother also mistrusted them and it had been the former Maester of Starfall who convinced her father to send Ashara to the Water Gardens. The only one she didn't dislike entirely was Maester Caleotte of Sunspear the rest she could go on without. Actually to be fair Maester Rhodry, the one who helped her deliver Jon was not too bad either. "You are a Maester I presume?"

"My Lady presumes well." The Maester said smiling and she did not like his tone. "The name is Yolan, My Lord and My Lady. I'm twenty-six namedays old, born and raised in Gulltown until I was thirteen at which point I was sent away by father to study at the Citadel." Then he took a letter from his robe. "I studied there for thirteen years and forged seventeen types of chains. I have three chains of medicine, history, geography and cartography, mathematics, two in animal breeding, household management, economics, ravenry…"

"Maester we do understand that you have many chains on your neckless…" Ashara interrupted the man from enumerating every single chain he had which would have been tiresome. "But there is no need for us to know every single chain you have."

The Maester looked at her with a fake smile but it quickly turned into a truthful one. "Here is a letter from Archmaester Ebrose apologizing for how long it took to replace the previous Maester at Winterfell." The letter was passed to Ned. "In the name of the Citadel, my apologies." It was pretty clear why they took so long to send a Maester, they thought House Stark was going to be erased from existence…

"So you are to be Winterfell's new Maester am I right?" Ned asked he looked at the letter.

"Indeed My Lord." The Maester nodded. "I hope to serve as well as my capabilities allow me."

"Then it's a pleasure to have you here." Ned extended his hand and both shook hands smiling.

Then her husband looked at her with a confused look, no doubt wondering why she was being so defensive but she cared not. "Welcome to Winterfell Maester." she merely said.

"Thank you, My Lord, My Lady." The Maester bowed. "May I be escorted to my quarters and get settled in? The voyage from Oldtown to here was quite long…"

"Of course, Osric will escort you there." Ned assured as he made a gesture to Osric.

Osric nodded. "Come along Maester."

"Right away."

And so Osric and the Maester left and as they did, she noticed Ned looking at her weirdly. "What is it?" she questioned.

"You were awfully defensive with the man…"

"He is a stranger."

"And that is not how you usually speak with strangers." Ned quickly retorted. "And I know what I'm talking about."

"I mistrust Maesters, that is all," she told him. "My mother mistrusted them and so do I, especially after the former Maester at Starfall made my father send me away."

"But this man seemed like a good person…" Her husband dismissed her words and she did not like it.

"You know nothing Ned Stark." she scoffed bitterly as she walked away. "I'm going for a walk in Winter Town."

"Why?"

"Can't a lady exit her castle for a stroll?" she inquired bitterly. "Must she remain inside all the time? Mind you I have been here ever since you went to war and I never left."

"I never said you couldn't…I…forget it." Her husband sighed defeated. "Take some guards with you…"

"Don't worry, I know what to do." And so she left her husband there and went on for a stroll, followed by a group of sworn shields. Truth be told she was acting like a child but sometimes it felt good to do so.

It was a good thing that she preferred to wear more casual clothing in the North, Winter Town's streets were all made of dirt and mud so she would have ruined one of the few northern gowns she had in her possession had she brought one. The seamstresses at Winterfell were working on a few new dresses for her to wear but she did not wish to overburden them by having them fix ruined dresses.

After a stroll around every street, Ashara stopped at the main square of the town so she could see the entirety of the settlement. There were more houses than people, most of the inhabitants left the town as soon as spring came. The houses were built of low quality stone and wood and they were small, big enough for just one family. Where Ashara was standing, merchant stalls were selling mostly food and pottery, nothing too exotic like the products you could find in King's Landing or Dorne.

If everything went according to the plans, everything was to change for the better. All the houses would be occupied and more would be built if need be. The streets would be paved so that people would not ruin their clothes in the mud, this was especially important considering that the smallfolk struggled to get their share of clothes and this would help them a bit no doubt. The greenhouses would assure that everyone was fed and this town would be a proper town or mayhaps, a city, who knows.

And while she was looking at every building and house, a peculiar sight immediately caught her attention. At the entrance of the Cold Leg…by the looks of it, a brothel as it had a red-colored lantern hanging on the ceiling despite not being lit yet, a red-haired girl was cleaning the stairs that led to the entrance door with an old broom. Once the girl in question finished her service, she took notice of Ashara's gaze and spared a smile before entering the brothel. The curiosity seemed to be taking the best of Ashara so she decided to enter the brothel, ignoring the repercussions that such action would have.

Inside she found a simple yet spacious room neatly arranged, everything was properly lit with just enough light to set the mood… A woman quickly strode towards Ashara and by the looks of it, she did not see who entered… "Hello honey, welc…oh Gods…"

"Hello there," Ashara said chuckling. The woman was brown-haired and eyed with lots of freckles around her face, shoulders and cleavage, she seemed slightly older than Ashara but not by a large margin. If she looked forward she could see some other women peeking from some stairs that led to the rooms above where their services were provided. "How has your day been?"

"Good…" The woman said shyly, no doubt afraid of her presence. "Milady is…Lady Stark?"

"I am." Ashara nodded with a smile. "And you are?"

"Melanie milady…" The woman replied blushing and quite afraid. "Milady is not…closing the brothel…is she?"

"I'm not closing someone's livelihood," Ashara assured. "And you have got a pretty name, a pretty name for a pretty girl." Nothing better than nice words that expressed the truth and also gained trust.

Melanie smiled a bright smile. "Thank you milady, I'm glad milady won't close it." If this brothel was to close than many women would be penniless and she would never do such a thing to someone.

"How well did the Cold Leg withstand the previous winter?" she was curious, these were her subjects and she had to take care of them. "Did you all have troubles with food or something?"

"We…" At this Melanie turned around to those curious women who seemed to be increasing in number. She could also see the girl from before going around cleaning by the windows.

"Don't be shy, I don't bite even if I'm a wolf now." The jape seemed to have a positive effect because the woman smiled when she turned to face Ashara once again.

"We did spend some days without eating…" The woman confessed. "We did have plenty of business but the food…"

"I did my very best to conserve it as much as I could and make it last…" Ashara confessed sadden by what she was hearing. "But the war took its toll and we had to send supplies to feed the army."

"The worst has gone milady, we all here and well but with less work…" The woman proclaimed with a shy smile.

"Summertime seems bad for business…"

"Indeed…" The woman smiled more.

"I tell you what my friend, whenever you girls have a problem, you go to Winterfell and ask for me and I will do my best to fix your problems." It was in Ashara's being to help everyone she met and with these women, it was not different. Yet she could receive something from them as well, something very important, information. A brothel was one of the best places one could get information from. Ashara had learned a variety of interesting things from Chataya, who was a good friend of hers at King's Landing and helped Ashara many times.

"Truly milady?" The woman asked beaming, the prospect seemed to be of her liking.

"There is no reason to lie is there?" Ashara questioned. "We live in a world of men and we must stand strong together in order to survive." This was all true, there were few good men in the world...and few good women as well...humans were mostly bad and selfish by nature.

"Aye." Melanie nodded. "Thank you milady."

"No problem my friend." Ashara smiled to fully erase the last remaining tensions between them. "By the way, I was quite surprised a while ago by someone I saw and prompted me to enter…" Ashara began after seeing that she had the full trust of the woman before her. "Who is that red-haired girl that was cleaning the stairs and now cleans by the windows?"

"Oh milady means Ros?" Melanie both questioned and answered at the same time. _So her name is Ros... _"Ros was the daughter of a…whore who used work here named Eli."

"And what happened to Eli?" she questioned curiously.

"Sweet Eli died giving birth to Ros..." Melanie replied with a sad expression. "Eli was a best friend to everyone here...she was kind to us all, always willing to help...she died at twenty and two...Ros inherited all of her kindness though…"

"That is a sad story…my mother died will giving birth to my younger sister…"

"Mine died giving birth to me too Milady." The woman confessed. It seemed they were all a bunch of women whose mothers died in child labor but despite everything bad that she suffered, Ashara was still a highborn lady which meant that she would never end up as a prostitute or poor. "That is why most of us end in the work…"

"It saddens me truly." Ashara sighed. "Mothers are so very special and we only have one so when we lose ours lose part of ourselves as well."

"Even though I never saw or met mine, I do believe in it." Melanie agreed. "Now that I remember…Eli was Lord Brandon's favorite whenever he came here."

_Brandon?_ "You mean my husband's brother?"

"Yes, and his sister came here once or twice as well…to learn of…womanhood…"

_Lyanna too? _"Now you are telling me things I never thought I would know…" she admitted. "I'm quite surprised Lady Lyanna came here…"

"Eli was the one Lady Lyanna spent most her time with since she was pregnant with Ros at the time and could explain how pregnancies worked to her." Melanie further explained. "I found it funny how a highborn lady knew so little of being a woman…"

"In the south, the Septas teach us some of those things but they hide a lot of important things since the Faith is…restrict…" Ashara explained. "But in this case, I believe it ought to be the fact that is not well seen when a lady asks how her body and coupling works."

Melanie laughed but her laugh soon turned into a serious expression. "Never liked the Faith milady." The woman confessed. "I will not hold any grudge against milady because of it since milady is nice but…"

"Oh, I have converted to the Old Gods when I got married." Ashara proclaimed and that caught Melanie off guard. "And I was never pious to the Seven. I do appreciate that you find me nice, that is a victory on its own."

The face the woman made said it all… "I…I wasn't expecting milady to believe in our Gods…" Melanie confessed open-mouthed. "Everyone kept saying milady was southron Faith lover…"

"House Dayne still treasures some First Men traditions and I always felt more welcome in a Godswood than in a Sept," Ashara explained. "Obviously the people here do not know me well and presuming I was zealous to the Faith was the obvious thing they would do."

"I find it…interesting to see a southern lady converting to the Old Gods instead of the other way around."

"I believe those times of religious intolerance are long gone," Ashara said. "There are pious people on both sides but they all know better than to provoke the others from whatever beliefs they have. But returning to the little girl Ros…what else can you tell me about her?"

"Oh Ros is a very smart girl, she learned how to read, write and count by herself," Melanie said with a proud stance. "Few of us know these things, I for one can't read or write but I can count."

"And how old is Ros?" Ashara asked curiously, by the looks of the girl she couldn't be too old…

"She is six, milady."

"Six and she learned all that by herself?" This meant that the girl had above average intellect…mayhaps she was a bright mind…or a genius… "Then she is indeed a smart girl." Such a girl would be wasted as a whore because there was no doubt that the life she would be forced to live was that one... "Would it be a problem if I was to...take her and make her a lady-in-waiting?"

"We all love Ros here and wish for her wellbeing…" Melanie began as she rubbed her hands. "However if she stays here until she becomes a woman grown, she will be one of us truly and someone may lose clients and…"

"I believe I know what you are trying to say…" It meant that Ros would steal part of the clients and with it, their earnings. It was to note that Ros was much younger than the rest of them which was likely a factor to consider, especially when she was pretty already.

"Best if milady takes her." The older woman said. "No one is going to oppose."

"I will have a word with her then," Ashara concluded as she looked around the brothel finding the girl still cleaning around by the windows she had last seen her. "Thank you for the nice conversation, Melanie."

"A pleasure milady." Ashara's new friend bowed with a smile.

Ashara then walked towards the girl in question, the girl was so entertained in her work that she did not notice Ashara approach her. "Hello there." The Lady of Winterfell greeted.

Ros turned around surprised but quickly smiled. "Milady." she bowed. "A pleasure to meet you."

"Why the pleasure is mine," Ashara replied. "I heard your name is Ros."

"It is."

"It's quite a beautiful name I must confess." Ashara proclaimed trying to earn the girl's trust.

"There are better ones." The girl replied.

"I'm still fond of it." Ashara insisted. "Do you know who I am?" she was quite hopeful to test the girl's intellect.

"Lady Stark." The girl replied quickly. "They said milady had violet eyes and black hair…you are very pretty."

"Why thank you, you are pretty too." Who was trying to gain the other's trust in the end?

"Am I in trouble milady?" The girl asked.

"Of course you are not." Ashara dismissed laughing, this proved how young the red-haired girl was, a child. "Melanie told me you learned how to read and count by yourself?"

"I did." Ros said with a puffy chest.

"And how did you do it?"

"Counting was easy, I have ten fingers and ten toes like everyone said, ten and ten makes twenty, so I repeated the fingers twice and I have twenty fingers which is two and zero, ten is one and zero, thirty is three and zero and..."

"What if I was to ask you how much is four times five?" Ashara challenged.

"Well…a hand has five fingers, two hands have ten, which is two fives, four is two twos, which means…two and two hands…five plus five plus five plus five is…two fives are ten and two tens is twenty? Is it twenty?"

There was no doubt the reasoning was messy, in fact, Ashara found it all confusing but the girl reached the answer no less and that proved that she was smart, with some help she may become smarter than Ashara herself…which if she took as a servant could lead to problems…but at the same time Ashara wanted to help this girl… "Are you really six namesdays old?"

"I am…"

"And how did you learn to read?"

"I asked Myrielle who knows the letters to teach them to me, then I looked to a word and read the letters, most of the time I fail to sound right but sometimes I get them right." The girl replied. So she wasn't truly capable of reading yet but this was outstanding.

"Would you like to learn more?" Ashara questioned. "You have a very bright mind and it would be a shame to waste it here…"

"I'm not wasted here milady." The girl said defiantly and angrily. "I was born here and this no waste, this home."

"I did not mean to phrase it like that…" Ashara had messed up…_Gods…_

"Ros you should take this chance, honey." Melanie and some other women joined the conversation. "You smart and little and this not a place for you. You will become one of us when you flower but if you go with Lady Stark you won't need to sell yourself…understand that it's not a life you want to live…"

"But what about y'all?" Ros asked frightened. "Why should it be me when y'all are not?"

"Because you are young honey." Another woman said. "And we care for you."

"And because you got the chance." Said another.

"But…" Ros murmured with teary eyes.

"You and I will take care of them, Ros," Ashara assured seeing that the girl was frightened of everything. "You will be able to protect and take care of them the way they protected and took care of you until now."

"Truly?"

"Truly." Ashara nodded as she patted the girl's cheek.

"Go on Ros." The women encouraged. "Make a better life for yourself."

"I will protect you all." Ros proclaimed as she hugged Melanie and the other women, crying. "I promise."

"We know…" Melanie replied. Tears were in the corners of their colorful eyes…even Ashara was not indifferent to the situation…Everyone seemed to like Ros but they knew this would be for the better. _Such a hard life…I pity them all…_

A quarter of an hour past and they were finally walking back to Winterfell and while they did so, she thought on how rude she had been to Ned earlier…her husband was dear to her, he was in her heart and seeing Ros' farewell in the Cold Leg made her realize that life was too short for those fights. Sure it was healthy to have a rant or two but it was up for the couple to find a way to fix everything as quickly as it could be done.

Inside Winterfell's walls, she noticed Ned in the covered bridge that led to the armory, he seemed worried but she smiled at him while leading Ros to a room. _I will compensate you later my sweet Quiet Wolf._

She found a small but cozy enough room for her apprentice, it wasn't spacious like hers or Ned's but she was sure that the girl would find it spacious enough. "This all for me?" Ros asked amazed. She had been amazed ever since she stepped inside Winterfell, the castle was huge and mighty especially for such a tiny child.

"Yes, you have a bed, a small wardrobe, a desk, a chair and a window that you can open and close at your will but do not get yourself sick by catching to much wind."

"This is so big…" The girl confessed and Ashara smiled internally for being correct. "Thank you milady."

"You are welcome." Ashara smiled. "I will send another servant to show you the way to the Great Hall once dinner is to begin, I will talk with you later but tomorrow you will have to wake up early."

"It won't be a problem I assure milady."

"We will begin to refine your education and show you what you will do here. I expect highly of you."

"I will do my best, milady."

Dinner came and she took a seat next to her husband right after she seated the new member of their household, some younger servants seemed to be curious of her and initiated a conversation with Ros and it seemed the little girl was winning them over already. "Who is she?" Her husband asked as he watched her gaze in the girl.

"Ros," Ashara replied. "She will become my apprentice from now on."

"Your apprentice?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "Where did you find her?"

"At the Cold Leg."

"The brothel?" he asked abashed. "What were you doing in the Cold Leg?"

"Did you know Brandon and Lyanna went there often to meet the same person albeit for different reasons?" she asked, ignoring his look. "It was Ros' mother they sought, a mother who died giving birth to her."

"An orphan…"

"Yes."

"If this is what you wish to do…I will not stop you."

"It is what I wish to do." she avowed. "And I'm sorry for my outburst earlier…it was ill done of me…"

"Forget about it, it was only fair for you to get angry, especially after how many times I got angry with you before, even if we all fix everything in the end," Ned said. "But I still think you should give the Maester a chance."

"I will." she would, but on her terms…she was, after all, the Lady of Winterfell. "Once you are finished with your meal, we should retire…"

"Why?"

"Well…now we have a Maester and…we should start our journey to making another child…"

Ned laughed and kissed her forehead. "As My Lady commands…but…today…I will take the lead…"

"Oh…" she purred. "Now I'm excited…"

"You should be…Winter is Coming…"

* * *

**I must apologize for how long this chapter took, I got myself into a lot of projects at the same time but I have stabilized everything by now. **

**In regards to the story, well now we have Ros and the OC Maester at Winterfell so I wonder how things will go from now...**

**mlkoolc86: Thank you for all the reviews you made in all stories. And regarding your doubt, yes there are plans for the other Houses of the North but Ashara prefers to let the Lords see the results and have them do the reforms themselves, meaning they will come later.  
**

**Thank you for spending reading and I hope everyone has nice day.**


End file.
